the fiance: the hell raiser
by sango u hear me
Summary: naraku is dead kagome is with koga inu gets jelouse & takes the jewel from kagome one day & leaves the IY group do after him & run into a girl named shadow who's he's old fiance read & find out what happens oh & not for kikyokoga fans & it's not ranma


The fiancé: the hell raiser Well the IY gang where going to the well because kagome had a test including koga who stayed really close to kagome & of course Inu hated it but she made her choice... or did she. They got there & she kissed koga (eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeewwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww) & hugged everyone else good bye atcept for Inuyasha who made a remark so ya but while kagome jumped into the well Inuyasha snatched the jewel off her neck witch hurt her a bit but it finally snapped but either way she yelled & then she was transported to her time Koga: WHAT DID U DO TO HER MUTTFACE 

Inu simply said: she wont be back here anytime soon

WHAT DO U MAEN SHE WONT BE BACK

Inu: hey Sango go find Kohaku before I do

Sango: why did u do that & why r u saying that

Inu: oh if seshomaru comes here

He took out his sword & gave it to Miroku

I'm gonna go find a demon to threaten my life I suggest u stay away from me

With that he walked off into his forest

WHAT DOSE HE MEAN SHE WONT BE BACK FOR A WHILE

Shippo: I think he's gone to far this time & we can't even stop him unless he's knocked out & pretty much the only people who can do that r kagome & seshomaru

WHAT DOSE HE MEAN SHE WONT BE BACK!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Sango: he took the jewel from her & now he is looking to transform himself even stronger & koga she cant come back unless she has the jewel but Inuyasha has it now not her so ya forget any plans u have...

She remembered what he said (during the battle Kohaku got blasted some where & he still had the jewel shard in his back) "go find Kohaku before I do"

He's still going to hunt for the jewel shards witch means we must find Kohaku before Inuyasha kills him

Koga was muttering "no she's gone she's gone" so he did not here anything else

Miroku & shippo: right

Then lets go & get koga...

Then a girl came out of the forest & said: I say leave him

Who r u?

I'm shadow daughter of the lord of the southern lands & I have been watching u on u'r pursuit but enough is enough I can not bear to see Inuyasha's heart be broken if it where not for kagome he would have merged the two lands together by now but so be it he chose a human girl & he shall have it if I must die

Koga: huh what. if u like him then u take him I mean ya leave kagome to me & ...

INSALENT WHELP ALL THIS TIME U'V BEEN ADRESSING A LORD "MUTTFACE" & NOW U HAVE THE NERVE TO SPEAK TO ME I KNOW I MAY LIKE HIM BUT HE HAS NEVER MET ME & HE WISHES TO BE WITH THE GIRL & I WILL GRANT HIS WISH EVEN IF I HAVE TO KILL U ALL TO LEAVE HIM & KAGOME ALONE!

In back ground koga: he's a lord I thought his brother was the lord

Sango: no need to be testy

In cute little girl voice: SANGO

Huh

The once teenager with the look of death in her eye turned into a young girl & she ran strait into Sango & hugged one of her legs

She looked up: can I see the giant boomerang pleeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaase big cute eyes

Uh I guess

Yyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

Sango took off the boomerang & showed it to her

I want one I have to tell daddy

Uh

Why r u looking at me that way

What happened to the girl who was ready to kill?

Oh I forgot u people r humans she looked at koga & some of u r baka's well u know Inuyasha he has 3 forms so do I & I can actually control it. Right now I am in my weakest form. The one that looked ready to kill is my strongest most secretive form & I have another form witch is a mixture of this & what I just was u get it now

Oooooooooooooooooohhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh

U didn't understand a word I said did u?

Nope

Oh well we must find him I have the power to talk to him in that form but I have to be in range & I will not do it if he must return to this life but Sango I will do what ever I can to protect Kohaku

Thank u

Koga: what life the life he was meant to...

HE WAS NEVER MEANT FOR SUCH A LIFE!

She was back to the teenager of death

Sango: look what u did

I didn't mean to

YES LIKE U "DIDN'T," MEAN TO MAKE INUYASHA DO THIS I SAY KILL THE WOLF

Shippo: I've been wondering what type of demon r u?

Oh

She shrunk a bit & she looked a little more peaceful but she was still very upset

I'm a cat demon

Miroku: cat dog I don't get it

Sango: what's the difference dog & wolf r both canines yet they hate each other so I guess it does not matter the breed

Shippo: uh Sango I don't think u should say that again

Why

Look

She looked at shadow she was clenching her teeth

Oops

It's ok it's ok

Shadow said looking down & still clenching her teeth

Sango thinking: jeez good thing she likes me

Miroku: oh well come on we have to find Inuyasha & set things straight

Koga: ya so I can kill him & get my kagome back

Just then BANG! Shadow hit him in the chest so hard he went through a few trees & she was back to looking like death

NEVER EVER SAY THAT OR I WILL KILL U! & U WILL NOT GO ANYWHERE NEAR KAGOME OR INUYASHA DO U UNDERSTAND ME!

But he was unconscious

She shrunk again but still not the little girl: if u will not do it my way then I will not help u but I will keep a good eye on Kohaku for u Sango if u decide to go my way meet me at the god tree tomorrow at this very time I will not waste anymore time with the wolf I hope to see u there

With that she took the same path Inuyasha took & then just followed his sent

Meanwhile in kagome's world

HE DID IT AGAIN THAT JERK WHAT DOES HE THINK HE'S GONNA GET BY STICKING ME BACK IN MY WORLD SOMEONES GONNA COME GET ME I BET oh I wonder why he did that maybe we went to far if only he new & now I guess he will never know

With that she walked into her house to take a bath

Meanwhile Inuyasha was not having such a nice time either

He was at the village where the moth demon once feasted on the women

They all feared him but there was no demon to bring him close to death

He stopped & changed course he new one person that will be where he was heading, "seshomaru hopefully u wont let me down"

With that he walked west

Shadow was watching how much he hurt & could not bear it she had to take matters into her own hands so she went back to the well to find the girl he cared so much for

Miroku & shippo where thinking about whether to trust shadow or go on it with no clue how

Sango was already set she was ready to join shadow but she waited for them to come to a decision

& Koga was still knocked out shadow hit him hard they where now at Kaede's hut & where having some tea when they heard wolves. koga's friends where here or more like they where running from something

THAT WILL TEACH U NOT TO SPEAK LIKE THAT OF INUYASHA OR SESHOMARU

The group of conscious people went out side & saw the wolf tribe backed into a corner by a girl who wore a strange resemblance to shadow but she was younger & different in a way

One of koga's friends: please don't hurt us!

Another wolf demon: yes we will do what u command just don't harm us

Why ever would I do a thing like that unlike my sister I am a demon of war & I like to see people suffer

Miroku: sister?

Huh

She looked at them

R u not the comrades of Inuyasha ...? Where is he is he here...huh is he here fighting seshomaru where r they!

Fortunately not so u think we know

Why isn't at least Inuyasha here is it because of (she saw koga) ...so my sister struck did she he must have done something terrible for her to strike someone

Shadow?

Yes I'm fire & shadow is my sister

Well he said he was going to kill Inuyasha & take kago...

She was charging into the hut. She grabbed koga & went outside when she got outside BANG he was sent flying

There now that that's settled wolfs I catch u saying a word of Inuyasha or seshomaru (if u people can tell she likes them but she likes seshomaru better) & it will be u'r head u understand me & do not underestimate me

Then she froze

Ohoh she's gonna kill me GOTTA GO BYE!

Then she ran the way the wolves came from

Ok

Few seconds later a black blur ran through the field

It was shadow she stopped right in front of the well but she stopped & sniffed the air

Oh well I'll let her off the hook this time besides I got more important things to do

She jumped into the well

Fire came out of the forest: is she gone?

Yup but can u tell us how is she able to go through the well

She was supposed to marry Inuyasha so he can go she can go I barely understand it either

Has she been going there lately?

Yes she has.

Oh

Oh well I better go tell dad she'll be gone a couple of days oh & if koga wakes up tell him he says a word of Inu or kagome & it will be paid for with his freedom

Then she ran off again

Oh well I guess where gonna have to wait a while if we join with her

Yup

Modern day Japan at school (die school)

Kagome had already gotten her health gift from Hojo he asked her out again her friends answered this time & now she was stuck going to the movies with him on Friday 'well' she said to herself 'I wont be seeing Inuyasha soon so I guess it's all right wait what am I thinking it should be koga not Inuyasha stop just shut up kagome'

Just then she censed a demonic aura & a girl stopped in front of her the same time Hojo came. she waited her turn

Hojo: so r u up for Friday...

The girl who looked stunned grabbed kagome & went in back of the fence Hojo just stood there like what the hell

The girl (witch u probably guessed it was shadow so ya): HOW COULD U DO SUCH A THING TO HIM HE'S OFF LOOKING FOR SOMEONE TO KILL HIM & U'R HERE GOING OUT WITH STUPID SISSY MEN U KNOW MAYBE I SHOULD JUST GET HIM BECAUSE I WAS SUPOSED TO BEFORE U CAME ALONG & STOLE HIS HEART BUT IF I DO I KNOW IT WILL HURT HIM THAT HE IS NOT WITH U SO HOW ABOUT U CHOOSE HAVE THE GUILT THAT HE'S WITH A HOOKER OR THAT I SHOULD LIVE WITH THE FACT HE'S WITH ME BUT LOVE SICK OVER U I CAME TO SEE IF I CAN MAKE HIM STOP HURTING BUT NOW THAT I'M HERE I NOTICE U DON'T EVEN DESERVE HIM

Tell me!

She went down to her knees & started crying

Kagome: what... I don't understand who r u talking about

Inusniffyasha

How do u know him

If u r so blind & can not tell I'm a demon who was supposed to wed Inuyasha but he loves u & I will not take him against his will & cense u will not take him he is looking for seshomaru & he gave his sword to Miroku he wants to die!  
She began crying again

What! Stop u'll draw Aten...

Too late

Yuka, Eri, & Ayumi where there

Yuka: what's going on!

The rest of them: ya why is that girl crying did she loose her mom?

Shadow had changed to her weakest form

But then the very moment they mentioned mom...

HOW CAN U SPEAK OF HER SO FREELY SHE DIED THE SAME DAY INUYASH'S DID

She was the teen of death again

(Ok maybe I should give a little more detail of the sisters. well shadow was first born & more peaceful cense her mom was human. the day that Inu's parents died they where heading there so he could meet her but they did not get there in time. the only reason the father was not dead was because he was watching the land. she survived because she had used her power of flight & she tried to save her mother but she was still not strong enough to carry her. then she was checking the perimeter to see if it was clear so she can go find her dad. but when she came back they had killed her cense they saw her escape with the demon child.

A few years later when she was six her father had another woman (demon) with another child (fire). But then cense she tried to kill shadow for being half-breed her father banished her & that's the story of the sisters now back to the story u where reading)

Eri: how did she do that!

Kagome: their r none of u'r...uh kind here so please do not use u'r...uh gifts ok

Why would I do anything for u! U r the only reason why I can not be with him ... U WANT TO KNOW SOMETHING ELSE WE DON'T EVEN HAVE MUCH TIME HE IS LOOKING TO KLL HIMSELF BUT CENSE U OBVIOSLY DON'T LOVE HIM AS MUCH AS I DO I SEE I'M GOING TO HAVE TO STOP HIM ON MY OWN I BETTER GO BFORE IT IS TO LATE!

So she ran at her demon speed back to the well

Hojo was finally able to move because what he heard & saw paralyzed him

Everyone who did not know: Kagome what did that girl mean & do! ?

But kagome was lost in her mind remembering what she said but the parts that stuck in her mind was "If u r so blind & can not tell I'm a demon who was supposed to wed Inuyasha but he loves u & I will not take him against his will & cense u will not take him he is looking for seshomaru & he gave his sword to Miroku he wants to die! & BUT CENSE U OBVIOSLY DON'T LOVE HIM AS MUCH AS I DO I SEE I'M GOING TO HAVE TO STOP HIM ON MY OWN" so she ignored them. The day went on & it was sunset before she came back to her censes she did love him she was using koga to make him jealous she ran to the well

Her friends had been waiting there because kagome's mom called them & told them that she did not come home

When she got there she censed a fragment of the jewel so she ran even faster but her friends & her mom saw her. Her mom knew were she was going so she stayed but her friends ran after her: kagome where r u going in such a rush!

But they received no answer

She ran into the well house. She saw it a jewel fragment sitting on the border of the well shadow had "accidentally" left behind she grabbed it & jumped

KAGOME R U CRAZY

They jumped in after her

They screamed at the top of their lungs when the floor changed into a purple abyss & then they landed on the other side

Kagome was already climbing up the wall when she noticed her friends on the floor: ohoh

But then a pale orange ball came hurting at kagome's chest: KAGOME IT'S TERRIBLE INUYASHAS GONE HE EVEN LEFT HIS SWORD SAY SIT OR SOMETHING IF NOT THERE'S NO TELLING WHAT HE CAN DO WITH THE JEWEL & HIS POWER COMBINED OH KAGOME WHERE IN TROUBLE

Shippo noticed the extra time travelers

Kagome who r they?

The girls: who r u to come bounding into kagome & why do u have a tail?

They got out of the well Sango & Miroku joined them, koga was still unconscious but he was sturing a bit, & they told the new comers everything

Eri: so this is where u go everyday & put u'r life in danger

Sango: it' is not really dangerous for kagome after all she is the reincarnation of a strong priestess

What!

Yup

Then they told them what happened while kagome was gone

So u've met shadow

I guess is that the girl that said if it where not for me she'd be with Inuyasha

Yup & she would have too we met with her sister...

Just then a red blur came in the middle of them

Shippo: speak of the devil

Fire: thanks but the devil is on a vacation

She said tilting her head & smiling sweetly

Very, very far away

The devil: WHERE IS MY ROOM SERVICE

Little girl walks in: why r u mad

Because room service is taking so long

Why

Because they're stupid

Why

Because... they where born that way

Why

Uh I don't know

Ok I love u bub bye

& She walked away followed by a beaten up bog

I was talking to a little girl with out anything jeez I need food

He pressed the speakerphone button: ROOM SERVICE

(Hehe I couldn't help it)

Fire: is she back yet it was the wrong thing to tell dad

She's been back for a while now but she ran off the second she touched the ground

She flew!

No she jumped why

Oh she has the power to fly but the last time she ever did was over 50 something years ago

Why

If she wants u to know she'll tell u oh well if u see her tell me

How will we find u?

Oh just say fire I'm always alert for my name on both ways (she means when it is a literal fire)

Then she took off in the direction she came

Inu was sitting in a tree

Shadow was in a tree nearby staring at him wishing he'd notice her & at the same time wishing he wouldn't

But he did

Who r u & why r u starring

He said in his arrogant voice

Shadow &...

Why r u starring?

Maybe this will refresh u'r memory...southern & the western land merging between 2 hanyos

Then the day before the attack flashed in his mind but it was just bits & pieces

Seshomaru: he's gonna rule the land but I'm the oldest

Father (no know name): we need more prosperity & the only land that has a daughter is the southern land & she is half demon & I know u will not get along with her

Father thinking: & besides I pick him

Seshomaru: but who cares of prosperity

It will be good for our lands

But

No buts Inuyasha go find u'r mother she'll get u ready the girl will be here tomorrow

Inu: yes father

U!

I lived but yes

How long have u been watching me

Cense u where living on the streets I wanted to talk to u but then u told that women u'd become human for her I knew I had no chance I tried to make sure nothing bad happened but the day u where to become human my sister was having problems because my dad finally told her that my foster mother tried to kill me by the time I got back she had pined u to the tree I went after her to get revenge but she was already dieing so I let her be I tried to take the arrow out but

She showed him her hands they had bad burns on them

I watched u slumber & then the girl kagome came after 50 years & was able to free u with such ease I thought if she was able to free u & I could not ... so I stayed calm until she started throwing u away to be with that fing wolf I snapped so now I've been in close range of u & made sure u did not do anything that would kill u...eh

He tried to cut in

I knew u'd get through all those times but when the wind scar was deflected back at u I did not know of kanna until she made it backfire

U know the tree near that hut u stayed in after the incident I never left it & goshinki I had to leave because my foster mom was trying to come back

Is that all u've don with u'r life watch me

She nodded: u'r probably thinking freak so I'm just gonna go crawl under a rock

She jumped off her tree

Wait

What u still want to talk to me even though I've been spying on u practically u'r hole life

Now that I usually spend a lot of time with people I guess I'm not used to being alone

Oh ok

She jumped in the tree he was sitting in & they started talking

They talked for hours until they saw the little girl Rin who was always with seshomaru & then they saw jaken & then fluffy himself he saw them

What r u doing on my land little brother

U'r land

Why do u say that?

Shadow: because I'm the girl who was supposed to marry him & u'r land needed more prosperity so it would have been him & me who ruled

Ur the girl I thought u died...

Just then a red blur banged right into seshomaru

SESHI I FOUND U ...

Fire noticed Inu's, Rin's, jaken's, & shadow's stares

Who r u

I'm shadows little sister fire full demon

Little sister by how long

She was six when I was born

Oh

Fluffy who is this?

Stop calling me fluffy Rin oh well I'm leaving...

He noticed Inu had no sword

Where's tetsusaiga?

Oh I left it with Miroku

U left it do u want to become a heartless demon

Fire: but u'r a demon & u have a heart

Go to hell

I would but cense the devils vacation cost a lot he didn't pay for his torture devices so it's all out of wak

Anime fall

Oh well cense u left it with a mere mortal I'll be going to get it now

(Remember naraku go bye, bye)

Oh I forgot u cant touch it

I'll find a way

So he walked off followed by his group & fire yelling: wait for me

Inu & shadow just sat there

Shadow: u'r gonna let him take it

Ya it's not like I'm gonna need it now practically all the demons r dead

Practically!

Well the rest of them r weak hey shadow u mind taking this back to my group I'll probably still be here so u wont have to go looking

He gave her the jewel

Ok consider it done

She jumped out of the tree & ran to their camp

Yuka: so the guy u like is over here

Yup but he's really a demon

What!

She nodded

Sango: ohoh

The rest of them: what

Koga's gonna die soon so lets get ready for a funeral

Koga: kagome u'r back how

He said it kind of dizzy & he went to hug her but then...

BANG! Fire & shadow hit him & in back of them was fluffy

Shadow: hey girl take this Inuyasha doesn't want it anymore

She gave her the jewel

She bowed to Sango, fluffy & fire & then walked back the way she came. As she was walking: Fire take care of the wolf for me

Got it

She put her hand in a fist & then punched her other hand

I'm here for my brother's sword

Kagome: Inuyasha told u where it is!

The new girls to the feudal era thinking: Inuyasha...isn't that the exchange student that kagome's always...I can't believe we never noticed!

Yes he did he doesn't care for power anymore

Huh but

If u want to speak with him go west & check the trees but I doubt that shadow will...

But she was already off on kirara

Sango: hey

The girls: how can she ride that thing!

HEY she's just a cat demon hey Miroku u think we can hitch a ride with hatchi

I guess ok

A few minutes later

Inuyasha I'm back

Oh u gave them the jewel

Yes I think u'd like to know but kagome has come back

How?

I don't know but I think she found a jewel fragment or something

She sniffed the air

She's coming

What I'm not here probably going to sit me

She can't sit u while I'm here

Why u say that

I've been practicing a spell to stop her from sitting u

Yes no more sits but either way I'm not ready to face her yet so lets go

Me

Ya why not

She blushed a bit but jumped out of the tree after him

Just then fire came running: hey just telling u there coming

We know

Actually no there here

She looked up & pointed at kirara & hatchi

Oh well I'm leaving bye Inu bye shadow hope u get through this come on fluffy

She walked away holding on to a rope & on the other end was fluffy

Rin: ooh this is fun maybe she could be my new mommy!

Fluffy: I wouldn't count on it

Fire: u better count on it I've already started making the guest list fluffy u want Inu's friends there?

There will be no wedding so no

Yes there will so no Inu friends

Shadow gave her a look

Ok Sango & if she picks Miroku

Shadow gave her another look witch told her "no hentais"

Ok no Miroku

& She just kept walking planning her so called wedding to seshomaru

When they landed Inu walked the opposite way but shadow stayed she knew Inuyasha did not want to face kagome yet so she was going to hold them off so Inuyasha could get away he noticed & looked at her & she gave him a look & said, "I'll catch up" he nodded & walked away

Inuyasha! Let me through!

Shadow: he does not wish to see u or any of u now for that matter

She started chanting because kagome was about to say the magic word to slow Inuyasha down

SIT!

He felt the pull but then it stopped her spell worked

Koga: see he doesn't like u

Shadow finished chanting & then... u know the drill

He does he just can not face u right now FIRE

A few yards away fire was tying the rope to a tree & ran after her name

Fluffy: Rin can u untie me

Mommy said no

She's not u'r mom

She will be

No she won't

Yes she will

No she won't

Yes etc.

Yes

The wolf please

Got it

She dug a quick hole grabbed koga & threw him in then grabbed a huge rock (u know like in the no something or other mask the one Inu was holding) & was about to smash him with it but then kagome came: stop don't hurt him!

Inuyasha wasn't very far & heard

Shadow censing all the bad vibes tried to walk away but kagome stopped her: where r u going! U can't leave first u take Inuyasha & now u try to kill koga what do u have against me

I did not take him away he came to me & it's koga's fault for insulting, almost killing, & making Inuyasha's life a living hell. The only thing I have for u is pity because u had something good standing right in front of u & u threw it away

Then she did something that made her sister's jaw drop she flew after Inuyasha. Her god given talent, the one power she had that could have saved her mother she had stopped dwelling on the past & forgot all the bad things that happened it's like all that mattered was Inuyasha. Made her kind of jealous but what the hey she hadn't been happy enough to fly in over 50 years!

Shadow caught up to Inuyasha & what she saw was unbelievable he was crying up in a tree Inuyasha had his head in his sleeve & tears where falling she flew up beside him & put an arm around him trying to comfort him he looked up at her. She saw his tear stained face he leaned against her in his mind the thing that kept revolving was the many times Inu had tried to kill koga he always got a sit but koga came so close to killing him & nothing Inuyasha had a broken arm & nothing & koga gets bitten by a bird of paradise & kagome's all over him Inuyasha couldn't take it

Shadow rubbed his ears hoping to sooth him she could still feel such strong vibes coming from the hanyo she received a twitch & then ease she smiled at her little achievement

But then he sniffed & his head snapped back & saw her kikyo was standing there

Shadow saw her & growled with the death look back it was no gonna be pretty...

Kagome just kneeled there next to the unconscious koga. & Her friends looked at her like she was dead shippo was on her shoulder & was trying to comfort her even Miroku was JUST sitting there (I mean he actually took the situation they where in seriously no wandering hand) fire stood there stunned at shadow's sudden take flight. Sango was trying to think positive: hey kagome u know what remember what she said," he does not wish to see u or any of u now for that matter." She did not say he never wanted to see us give him time

Shippo: I think he made his choice shadow & she wont let anyone near him

Sango: STOP THINKING NEGATIVE THINK POSITIVE

Fire: besides shadow takes defeat very calmly she's been waiting since seshomaru kicked him out she went through him being with kikyo & him being with u but ya even she has her limits but if Inuyasha leaves her witch I'm sorry shadow but he probably will u wont have to worry about someone trying to kill u because he chose u... OMG FLUFFY!

& She ran to where she left seshomaru

When she got there he had chewed through the rope & ran

Fluffy!!!!!!!!!!

Far, far away

Fluffy: hurry Rin

Why r we leaving mommy

Daddy's gonna kill u if u don't get on HURRY

FLUFFY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

NOW

Eri: was that boy in the red the guy...uh demon u like

Ayumi: sssssssssssssssssssssshhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh

Yuka: why

Just look at her

Kagome was sitting next to Sango & leaning on her shoulder weeping

Shippo: what do u think Inuyasha's doing with shadow Miroku

I don't know but hopefully not a lot

Everyone who heard that: U HAVE A PERVERTED MIND!

U'R THE ONE WITH THE PERVERTED MIND U PEOPLE IMEDEATLY THINK...

THERE R CHILDREN HERE

Sorry. Sorry ok what I meant was hopefully he doesn't lead her on if not we'd have a very moody demon on our tail

U'r right we do have perverted minds... & IT'S ALL U'R FAULT

WHAT MY FAULT

YES U'R FAULT U'R THE PERVERTED ONE & NOW U RN'T BEING PERVERTED SO NOW IT'S OUR JOB

Didn't under stand a word u ...

BANG

The new girls: what was that

Sango: Miroku kagome u think it's a demon

No & yes

Why

Clay pots r involved

Ohoh

Just then a soul gatherer flew across the sky followed by 3 more

Yup

Yuka: clay pots?

Kikyo & something tells me she met shadow

Fire came running: claypotshadowfightingnotprettyinunoknowwhattodothinkofsomthingbecauseknowingshadowit'sgonnabeafighttothedeath

Fire slowly take a breath

Ok, ok shadow & kikyo r fighting Inuyasha does not know what to do it's not pretty think of something because knowing shadow it's going to be a fight to the death

I thought u said she was peaceful

She's had a grudge against her cense she killed him

N G:(I got tired of righting new girls) huh killed whom?

Inu long story but one that has to be told sooner or later

They ran off after the noise

When they got there they saw fire surrounding shadow & electricity in kikyo hands

Miroku: & again this is as confusing as cat & dog

Fire: my powers r powers of darkness hers r fire they switched the name to make people think different & if u don't believe that then...oh u know where weird

That's reasonable

Inu was still up in the tree watching: why r u fighting!

Shadow: she killed u I've wanted to get revenge for over fifty years & I intend to have it even though her body is nothing more than A CLAY POT

A CLAY POT DAMN U GO TO HELL

OH I'M SURE U LIKED IT THERE WHY DON'T U GO BACK

She threw what looked like a sword made of fire at her

But she sent it back with her bow

I'M NOT TSUBAKI SO DON'T EVEN TRY

She flew behind her & struck at her arm that was holding her bow & it came clear off

The N G's all shut their eyes

Stop this!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Inuyasha...

Shadow just stop u didn't really pay attention when u watched us did u

I was too far away to hear anything so I guess

Well there was this demon naraku...

He told the story shadow was stepping on kikyo to make sure she didn't do anything

So in other words she was stupid

That's what u got out of the story

Yep she should have known u don't turn tables like that sorry Inu but u cant act I saw that show u did when u where younger but no one notices me no I'm to small I'm to skinny no one gives a damn about me oh well but she should have known & Inuyasha how could u have fallen for that. ...................................................................................................................................................Wait u did fall for that seshomaru incident hhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm oh well we all know u'r a simpleton

Hey!

Sorry but it's the truth

Mmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm

Kikyo go & don't come back oh

She slapped her

That was for kissing Inu & trying to drag him to hell a while back

U little wench!

U forget I'm higher on the food chain clay pot

She flew off of her & on to a tree

Ggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr

Her soul collectors came & took her away: one way or another Inuyasha u will be mine

Shadow flew up to where kikyo was & tried a final swipe but she disappeared

Dame u clay pot! Whoa

She dodged an arrow aiming right for her heart

Hey! So that's the game u wanna play fine then

Suddenly there was nothing in the air atcept fire & arrows

Inu: Ug just great oh well fine do what u will shadow

I'm afraid if I get into this there's gonna be hell to pay so maybe lure her away

Oh well I'm out a here

Wait for me

Shadow appeared right next to him

The rest of them just watched her follow him like a puppy atcept for kagome who was to busy thinking she always got so many insults from Inuyasha & all through this she never heard one insult come from him & when shadow was fighting kikyo or when kikyo had the upper hand he tried to stop them well he stopped part of the battle but then it started again & he lured her away but every time he never even noticed kikyo did something to her & when he did know all he did was ask if it was true & that had only happened like 2 times out of the hundred times she tried

Authors note: oh well they both think that kagome likes koga & that Inuyasha likes shadow will there love live or will it be dug down in the earth like kikyo would be if me shadow & some more of my made up characters where in a room with her sits in chair imagining it hehe that would be fun

Inu: what do u have against kikyo anyway

Me: where'd u come from? I think I had too much soda looks at the 20 empty soda bottles in the corner

Sango: hello, I don't understand Miroku's not a pervert

Miroku: hey!

Koga: why do u insist on having me unconscious

Shippo: because it's fun

Thank u hey eh. eh

Kagome: why am I like that it's not like me I don't make him jealous on purpose right

Inu: ya suuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuure

My little sister walks in: MIROKU! SHIPPO!

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH I HAVE TO GO & GET RID OF SOME UN WANTED GUESTS

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH A SOLE COLLECTER LET ME AT HER

Kikyo appears: Inuyasha

Shadow appears out of no where & starts beating the crap out of kikyo

Oooooooooooooooohhhhhhhhh that looks like fun hey shadow u mind

Knock u'rself out

I'd brather knock her out

Good

Yells "DIE CLAY POTS" before starting to pound kikyo to the ground when more made up characters come

Oh well I'm gonna be here for a while so ja ne hopefully I remember my story after this

Kikyo was nothing but ash, koga was unconscious, fire had handcuffed fluffy to her, he begged Rin to take the keys, she said no, kagome & shadow where fighting over Inu, & I was sitting next to Miroku & Sango

Sees Miroku's wandering hand

Stay the hell away from me Miroku!

Jumps to computer

If not u'r gonna die in my story witch reminds me...where was I oh yes Inu led shadow away

Inu: why did u do that

Shadow: well 1) I hate her 2) she killed u 3) if she truly loved u she wouldn't have been so easily deceived 4) I hurt anyone who had harmed u in the past atcept for Sango & kagome Sango because she's cool & kagome because u like her & 5) because I...

She shut herself up

Mm I missed that last thing

Forget it

Tell me

No

Shadow

No

Tell me!

No!

She started to run around the area being chased by Inuyasha

Come back here & tell me!

No!

They ran around for a while until Inu made a jump & toppled her to the ground

Hey!

Tell me shadow!

She gained a grin

Tell u what?

Damn it!

Haha

U!

Hahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha! U forgot! We ran around so long u forgot!

Damn u!

Hahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahsahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha

Will u stop laughing!

No! Hahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahsahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha

Shut up!

Make me!

...

Ha u can't think of anything!

...

Hehe oh well we should pick a tree it's getting late

Fine & sooner or later I will remember

Ya sure dory (from finding nemo)

Whose dory?

Oh a fish that forgets a lot I saw her in a movie on one of my trips to the modern time

What!

I can go through that well too

How

Beats me my sister has a theory though

Uhha

Oh well good night Inu

Around the middle of the night they heard music

Kagome had once brought a small radio that ran on batteries to the feudal era & some one was using it not very far away

'U rn't in sight u rn't in sight.

Do u want me like I want u?

Or am I standing still ...?

The song sang

Shadow looked passed her tree to where Inu laid in the other he was starring in the direction of the music with that look (u know the look he usually had when he was thinking about kikyo but only now he was thinking about kagome)

Shadow just peered at him through the leaves in her tree she didn't like it. Not one bit. But if & when he leaves her she will not be the grudging x. if they get married they can already count her blessings. But cense he just sat there looking like that she didn't feel in the mood for living but it was & will be his choice.

Hm...

' I feel broken down I feel broken down.

Do u need me like I need u?

Or am I standing still...?'

'Was that u passing me by...?'

'Do u love me like I love u

Or am I standing still...?'

'Was that u passing me by...?

Ohh u passing me by passing by...'

'Do u want me

Passing me by

'Do u need me like I need u too

Do u want me like I want u

Passing me by

R u passing me by'

The song finished

But he was still staring to where it was born

It was breaking her heart little by little so she turned away

Then her censes flared there was a new sent not far

(They weren't very far from the bone eaters well)

At the well

Kari u idiot!

It wasn't my fault man's best friend decided to chase us in here!

Yes it is I bet it that freaky necklace u have it's bad luck ever since u got it people have started chasing us everywhere

Lee u'r just jealous all u got was a watch

Jealous ha that thing looks stupid oh ya did u see it? It glowed when we fell down

I'm not listening! I'm not listening! I'm not... where r we?

Huh

He looked around

What the f

He fainted & fell back down

So Kari being the younger 'caring' sister went down to see if he was all right

He got back up after she had already gotten him out of the well

Oh it was just a dream

No it wasn't

Huh ok explain to me how we got here

We fell down that old well & landed here

Suddenly they see ahun fly across the sky

Kari: wait a sec wasn't that the creature that was always hanging around seshomaru in that show I used to watch

Lee: I have one weird girl for a sister

Wait a second it all adds up I know how & why were here & I also know where

Then spill!

Where in the feudal era the land of demons & mikos & we have to give my necklace to a special miko that came from our time & got here like we did on her 15th birthday atcept she was pulled in here by a centipede demon by the name of mistress centipede when she got here she found a sleeping demon she resurrected him & he killed the demon but not before the demon had shown that she was bearer to the jewel the shikon no tama a few days later she shot a demon but she accidentally shattered the jewel so she teamed up with the demon by the name of Inuyasha to recollect the shards. After getting off to a rocky start they met some friends who had had trouble with another demon & it was the same demon that had put a miko against Inuyasha & that's why he was a sleep so they teamed up to kill the demon & help search for the remainder of the jewel fragments uh...

All the time she spoke she had her finger up showing 'intelligence' when she was about to finish the tale she realized her brother was sleeping so as if on cue she pulled a giant hammer out of nowhere & started hammering her brother's head

OWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW WHY IN HELL DID U DO THAT!

Because my insolent brother u fell a sleep when I was telling a story

Who do u think u'r calling insolent

U! U ignorant boorish sad excuse for a brother!

I'm hurt do u even know what half of those words are

Yup but do u

Uh

"Boorish is rude Ignorant mean's uninformed to stupefy it it's stupid I unlike u have a very extended vocabulary how does it feel to know u were out smarted by u'r 8 year old sister huh college student" she mocked

Do u know what insolent is?

Disrespectful

She answered simply

Ggggggggggggggggrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr I'm telling mom u where mocking me again

Oh so the college student has to run off to his mommy oh well fine I don't think I will be returning I'm staying here u know how long I've wished to be here oh hey I see a very tall tree over there I think I'm gonna check it for arrow markings

Hey where do u think u'r going didn't u say this was a land of demons

So u actually listened oh well do u forget I'm ½ enchantress so I'll live unlike u who cant live up to u'r full potential hope the demons don't die from the poisoning

With that she walked off with a malevolent smirk on her face

Wait up!

Cowered.

Mmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm

Kagome had put away her radio & was getting ready for bed

Sango & Miroku gave up there sleeping bags (I know they never really used one Sango maybe but...) so Yuna Ayumi & eri didn't sleep on the ground

Sango slept on the giant cat & Miroku had somehow managed to sleep in a tree

The time travelers & shippo where already a sleep

Sango: Miroku?

Yes Sango?

I've been wondering what if Inuyasha decided to stay with shadow

(Oh I just remembered the baka (koga) he's still in his hole)

Then I guess we'd be missing 2 of our group members

Huh

Inuyasha would stay with shadow & kagome would leave to her time for good

Houshi Sama what r we supposed to do kagome is what keeps us together & Inuyasha is pretty much the only thing she stays with us for that & for shippo & I don't like the idea of them leaving

Mmmm I guess where just gonna have to let time take it's course

Kagome's dream

The whole area was black all that was in sight was Inuyasha in the very middle holding something

Kagome was running towards him & after what felt like forever she was finally getting closer or at least the image wasn't so blurry anymore she identified the figure in his arms as shadow

Then the image faded & it was replaced with Sango & Miroku as a couple & then it was seshomaru & fire

But then that faded & all she could see was a young man that looked a little older then her followed by what looked to be a girl around 10 no younger skipping around him saying something but he ignored her

Then kagome saw the young girls necklace it was made with a few very small shards of the jewel then she disappeared & all that was left was the young man that had been with her he had stopped walking & was staring right into kagome's eyes all she could feel was warmth & love coming from the gaze it was too real she took a step & suddenly felt like she was falling but someone caught her she looked up waiting to see Inuyasha but instead she saw the man. He had saved her not the hanyo she had grown so used to

Then she started hearing voices: kagome wake up! Kagome wake up! Shippo no! Come back here u little runt!

She woke up to see Yuka holding on to the struggling demon & Sango kirara & Miroku fend off a demon

Eri & Ayumi where on the upset side

Kagome got out of her sleeping bag & grabbed her bow & arrows.

The demon saw her & looked around

So u'r the miko I've heard of I thought u traveled with the half-breed Inuyasha (Uuuuuuuuuuuuuggggggggggggggggg good thing shadow fell a sleep if not she wouldn't care if I created her & of taken a slice out of me by now gulp) u r not capable of destroying me he was u'r protector

That was the wrong thing to say especially after what's been going on to kagome the demon was as good as dead

She readied her bow

Sango! Miroku! Get out of the way!

They did so & let the demon come closer

She shot & it disintegrated but not before it said, "I've heard he has mated to the future lady of the southern land."

The N G group was amazed at their friend's power but where surprised when what the demon said didn't affect her

Sango: Kagome r u all right?

Fine

Just then they heard yelling

I can't believe I lived through the night with u'r constant babbling!

I can't believe u got into college! Insignificant now define!

No u'r not my teacher!

U don't know u'r probably going to fail college & if any girl ever marries u I pity her but that's only if someone will even go out with a brainless arrogant insolent person

Stop using insolent!

Why does the big word hurt widdle wee's head?

Shut up!

Make me!

Fine!

He raised his hand & a blast of white light came out & pushed her into a tree

Finally I've been waiting for that my brother's finally used his powers!

Oh & now that we have the same fighting states

He watched & the look of pure evil came across her face & he flinched

2 for flinching!

She raised both hands & red light surrounded him & it through him ahead & now in sight of the Inu group

OW! KARI U'R GONNA PAY FOR THAT LITTLE BITCH!

WHAT DID U CALL ME!

OHOH!

They watched as the young man ran in their direction manly to gain the protection of Sango's boomerang bone

& Then they saw that he was running from a girl that was much younger then him but she scared them too her eyes where Wight her hair was flying & it was red (I know I should try to give more detail so I'll try ohoh shadow's waking up) & she was hovering like 5 feet in the air on a cloud of fire & in both hands was fire covered katanas

So I am a bitch Hm

Her voice was too calm for their likening

What is it u hide behind huh lee first mom & now what look's like a bone u stoop lower & lower every time

She lowered herself

The people that where not being hunted at the moment got out of the way

She was now at eye level with her brother

Well let's see who can survive & then they can start calling each other bitches FER!

Suddenly the young man was surrounded in a ball of fire kagome was ready to shoot but then they heard him laugh

Really Kari I would have suspected better of u I guess u where not properly trained where u?

I've been waiting for the smarts to kick in I was wondering how long the phase was gonna last

The fire looked like it was flowing back to her hands

Oh well nonetheless I'm happy my real brother is back

& U know I can't really kill u if not mom would have killed me now 2 funerals doesn't sound well

I didn't know how much I could take with a smart aleck & not being able to do anything

& I was getting tired of correcting u

The Inu group had no clue what had just happened they where just left in the dark well at least not kagome she was too interested in the girls necklace to be left in the dark

Kagome: hey Kari is it may I see that necklace?

Kari looked at kagome: rn't u the miko who fell back here trough a well on u'r fifteenth birthday

Uhha

Lee: is this the girl u where babbling about

He saw her & shut himself up

Yes lee or did that phase leave an impression on my brother's personality as well

It did nothing to me! Oh god I need to get back to the temple.

U could say that again! Oh here

She took of her necklace & gave it to kagome

Keep it I know it's made of shard's so put the jewel back together do u have them all yet?

I think there is still a bit more but thanks

No prob

Lee: I cant believe I couldn't feel it that thing is flooding with power Kari didn't u notice it?

No I was to busy talking advantage of u'r weakness

Uuuuuuuuuuuuuuugggggggggggggggggggg oh & I recall all those insult's I expect u to take them back especially that last one that can get u my chore's for a month & no more anime

Gulp ok but only if u take back what u said while u where in that phase

Done

Done

Good

Good hey kagome where's Inuyasha I'm sure if u'r here he has to be here unless his of looking for that bitch kikyo

Nope a girl named shadow this time

Really hey Sango?

What?

She got an evil look in her eye (she was a MAGER Sango fan)

Can I see the boomerang?

U can see lee in the back round waving his arms, shaking his head, & mouthing nooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Sango gave him a look

Ppppppppppppppppppppppppllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllleeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaasssssssssssssssssssssssssssssseeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee

Ok

She gave her boomerang to her

But the malevolent grin was back & she started to run away with it

Hey come back here!

Mine! Mine! Mine! Mine! Mine! Mine! Mine! Mine! Mine! Mine! Mine! Mine! Mine! Mine! Mine! Mine! Mine! Mine! Mine! Mine! Mine! Mine! Mine! Mine! mine! mine! mine! MINE! U HEAR ME MINE MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA

But then she was lifted off the ground

HEY!

Kari so many sad attempt's first u see a sword & we wind up in the police station then u see a staff security took us away then u see bow & arrow's & we had to pay for all the broken equipment during u'r get away & now this Kari

He gave her a stern look

Fine but u'r gonna have to get me one

It's right under the bow & arrows

He set her down & took the boomerang out of her hands & gave it to Sango

Lee: Here miss...

Kari: Sango

Sango: thanks

She grew a small blush

Shippo noticed the jealousy that was pouring out of Miroku: what's the matter Miroku?

Nothing kitsuni!

His voice held nothing but enraged fury

Kagome: when did u start calling shippo kitsuni?

It's none of u'r businesses!

He was beginning to sound like Inuyasha

Kagome put her hand on his forehead: Miroku do u have a fever u'r acting as arrogant as Inuyasha

Keh!

Kagome was stunned & so was shippo & Sango: u used his word Miroku u need bed rest! I think he was in the tree too long!

Sango had gotten out the sleeping bag

Kagome: Miroku all u need is a nap & then u'll be back to u'r old perverted self

Leave me alone!

He managed to jump into a tree

Sango: he's been spending a little too much time with Inuyasha

Hey Miroku come down here & take that back! That's Inu's word no replacing him!

They saw Kari shaking the tree he was in with very little effort

They where going to stop her when a red blur past through them

Shippo: great she's back

Fire: yes I'm back why is it every time I come u make a remark did I do anything to u

I just find u annoying

Look who's talking?

Came a voice from behind the whole group it was shadow

Kagome: what do u want now shadow

Kari looked up: Hm u'r shadow

She ignored Kari: I did not want to speak with u miko I merely came to inform my sister seshomaru went by the well somtime last night

Bastard I'm gonna get him & I might just make sure the rope I use is barbwire!

& She ran off in the direction of the well

"Good thing she doesn't like me"

Came Inuyasha's voice in the back

Inu I thought u where sleeping

He tugged on his ear

Uh I heard the leaves

How could I forget oh well do u want to stay here & talk to u'r comrades or r we gonna go get our land back

One second Miroku!

What!

What r u doing in a tree!

None of u'r business!

Miroku!

Keh!

Hm taking my place already well u almost got it oh well come on shadow

Coming

Kari, Yuka, eri, Ayumi, & Sango where stunned of how he just walked right in there & did nothing Yuka, eri, & Ayumi where also surprised cense this was the first time they saw his demon feature's especially the ears

Kari: why didn't he even acknowledge the fact kagome was here hey Inuyasha!

Lee: Kari! No!

He saw kagome's eyes they where filled with sorrow

Kagome had just considered what the demon said for truth & had fallen to her knees

Lee was the type of person that if he saw some one that was not well he'd do what he could to comfort them so he went down beside her

Kari: healer kicking in

N G: huh

He likes to help people we call him the healer in the family he is also studying to be a doctor so it's no surprise he's trying to help her

Oh

Sango: Miroku come down!

No!

Miroku!

Why don't u go to u'r boyfriend!

U'r jealous

No I'm not! I just want u to leave me alone!

U'r jealous

I'm not!

Yes u r!

Not!

Yes!

No!

Yes!

No!

Yes!

No!

Miroku!

FLUFFY!

SESHOMARU!

LEAVE ME ALONE

Why r we running away from mommy

SHE'S NOT U'R MOMMY!

I WILL BE SOON HEY SHADOW U GOT BARBWIRE!

CATCH!

THANKS

SESHOMARU GIVE ME BACK MY LAND!

NO IT'S MINE

READY!

READY!

Fire & shadow threw the wire & it went tight around his neck

STOP NOW OR U'R HEAD!

Sniff sniff

Kari: is that seshomaru

Koga: what I miss?

Kari saw him: u! Why cant u die I swear I see a soul gatherer... oh my god she's a dead clay pot!

CLAY POT!

COME OUT KIKYO I WANNA TAKE A SHOT AT U! OR WOULD U BRATHER PROLONG U'R DEMISE!

U A MERE 5 YEAR OLD HUMAN

IT'S 8 & I'M NO HUMAN THERE U R!

Shadow...

But Inu...

No!

Sniff

Fire: now no more running away & give my sister her land

Fluffy: what is this thing!

Barbwire

Huh

An item from the future

Huh

Lee: Kari no attacking the locals!

Kari: she's not a local she the devil reincarnated she tried to take Inu down to hell

Fire: uh the devil is trying to keep hell under control so ya he never died so she can't be his reincarnation

Oh will u shut it!

Her eye's turned white

Make me!

Fire's eye's turned black

Will u shut the f up

Shadow with red eyes & her hair flying

Sniff ok

Little girl do what u will to the clay pot! I have to refrain seshomaru

Shadow a little help here... no! Come back here seshomaru!

Coming!

Kari: Is he the only one who can control her

Yup

Oh well I'm off to go kill a clay pot

Lee: Kari where r u going! ?

To kill a clay pot!

No!

Why not!

Because killing also takes away the anime

She tried to kill Inu!

So isn't he a made up character!

Look around u baka!

Hey!

Where here & u see the guy in red that's Inu!

Sango: Miroku come on!

No!

Um... I'll bear u'r child!

Kagome, Inu, Miroku, Kari, koga, fire, shadow, fluffy, Rin, jaken, lee, kikyo, ahun, shippo, & kirara: WHAT!

Miroku: really? !

Yes now come down!

Fine...

He jumped out of the tree

Let's go make sure Kari doesn't get into trouble

Lee: I'm beginning to wonder who's the brother

Well the fact that kagome is kind a sleeping on u so u move u wake her up so ya keep her company

& They walked away

Yuka to eri & Ayumi: is that the guy

Eri: I think but the one that's being refrained looks kind a like him what do u think Ayumi?

I think they might be brothers & why is he saying his land

Fire: he was supposed to rule the western lands but instead cense that is Inuyasha's older brother he told him to leave & he ruled as the lord of the western lands but now that my sister came & reminded Inuyasha that the land was meant for him he wants his land back

He's a lord? Leave it to kagome to pick royalty

Or royalty to pick her

Hm

U see that wolf demon he's the leader of the wolf demon tribe he's practically the king of the wolf demons & he's like her & Inuyasha use to like her I think he still does but now I'm beginning to doubt it. Shadow no hurt fluffy!

She had gotten out a fire whip

Aw but I never get to use this & I just wanted to tie him to the ground

No hurt fluffy!

Fine u'r no fun

Then a small fireball flew from her hand & landed on Fluffy's neck then she waved her hand & he fell down & got flattened like Inuyasha would be if kagome said sit

I said no hurt fluffy!

I didn't hurt him I stunned him

U still flattened him to the ground

So Inu had to go though that

Oh fine he did run away. Now fluffy say it.

Never

Say it

No!

Fluffy say it or...

Shadow took out her whip

Ok the land belongs to Inuyasha & Shadow I will make sure the demons know that. Now will u let me go?

On second

Suddenly Handcuffs came out of nowhere

There now u can go but I'm coming too   
Mmmmmmmmmmmmwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa Rin: why has lord seshomaru started bawling   
Fire: because mommy just scolded him for running away   
I told him it was a bad idea 

Good girl

Daddy just didn't listen

Kari: damn u clay pot come out & face me!!!

Now why would I do that?

Uuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuggggggggggggggggggggg

Fire burned in her hands & eyes

Lee: Kari no! Miroku Sango stop her she's gonna burn down the forest!

(Shadow stop u'r gonna wake them u... u baka! She woke them up with her stupid ranting. Shadow: stupid ranting u called Inu a half-breed. Me: So sew me I had to have someone call him that but now cense u woke them up u make sure they don't break down the house. Fine. Sorry about that)

Miroku: & how do u suppose we stop her

Sango: it's not like we can just douse water on her & then...

She stopped at his nod

She's one strange girl

Yup

Fluffy was dragged away by fire so Rin & jaken left too with ahun

Shadow: I hope he gets all of his stuff off our land

Inu: yup

Let's go & make sure he stay's true to his word

Ok

So they walked away

Kikyo: drat there leaving!

Kari: ha!

She shot a bolt of electricity right at kikyo's other arm

Bull's-eye!

Why do u people aim for my arms!

Because if u noticed now u can't hold u'r bow

She had an evil glint in her eye

& U cant touch Inu & that is accomplishment enough for me

She walked back

Yuka: where's Miroku & Sango

Ayumi: & shippo

Eri: found shippo

She pointed behind a few bushes where shippo was playing with satsuki who had been walking around & got lost (satsuki is the girl in 'the stone flower & Shippo's first love')

Aaaaaaaaawwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww there so cute!

Who's that little girl?

Sango came back: that's satsuki we met her a while back & shippo had a few feelings for her

Shippo's face turned bright red & satsuki giggled

Shippo: Sango why! ? It's usually Inuyasha who does this!

I know I just couldn't help it

Miroku: is she still asleep

Lee: did she get enough sleep last night?

I don't know but we did kind a wake up to a demon attacking

Ah

Kari: hey guy's!

Lee: where did u go?

I went to get the clay pot

What did u do?

Cut off her arm

Kari...

U know lee kagome sleeping on u

I know that!

Sssssssssshhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh she's sleeping. U can't yell.

She had an innocent look now

Ggggggggggggggggggggggrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr u know once she's up u'r gonna get it

Oh good I wanna train.

Kagome: Hm where am I?

U'r up!

Hum

U fell asleep.

Lee: uh excuse me but...

Oops sorry

Blush

Blush

Kari made it look like she was gonna throw up

Eri: Oh well can we go now where ever we where going

Sango: well we might as well look for the shards

Kagome: u'r starting to sound like Inuyasha

Well at least I didn't go as over bored as him

She pointed to Miroku

Hey!

U said his word for goodness sake's

Koga: kagome where u sleeping on this guy! ?

Ya Why?

Kagome? !

Lee: Come on let's go find those jewel fragments

Kari: I thought u wanted to leave

We might as well lend a hand

She flew up & whispered in his ear: or do u just want to get closer to kAgOmE

Shut it!

Make me!

A cloud appeared in his hand & he stuffed it in her mouth

Mway! (Hey!)

The stuff was all the way back what do u suspect her to do

Wait for it to go away

Spit it out & pat her brother on the back for his good work or

Use fire to push it out & aim it for her brother's face

C!

Hm!

& She walked ahead of the group

Ggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr

She's just a little girl

He turned to look at kagome smiling sweetly

Uh

Why is it she can make me so calm? Jeez I'm beginning to sound like my mom's soap

Oh well that was all a lot of randomness shadow need's help watching after all the guest so I gotta help her oh well ja...ne fluffy what r u doing with my sister's shampoo! U'r gonna waste it all & my sister's gonna kill me!

My friend is here she is playing with shippo her dog is doing god knows what with my dog's outside shadow & kagome r fighting lee is watching Kari is kicking around kikyo's ashes Inu's watching Fluffy's unconscious fire's trying to bring him back koga left to get away from all the people who used him as a punching bag

So ya on with the story oh yes he's feeling weird hehe

Shadow & Inu where walking west when who should come along but fire dragging along poor fluffy.

Daddy wants us to attend one of his 'formal' party's

Shadow: oh no! Not one of his party's his last party was so boring I almost set someone's hair on fire just to cause a riot! Do we have to?

Yup he would also like it if fluffy & Inu go to

Well Inu?

Why not?

Oh fine. Fire tell dad where coming

Consider it done.

& She ran off with poor, poor fluffy

Well Inuyasha we better go if not where gonna show up at the party like this

She was wearing a black kimono that looked kind of dirty it had a flower in the corner but she scratched it off

Fine it'll give me time to find a nice tree to relax in because I'm probably gonna end up not fitting in & leaving

Inuyasha when was the last time u where kicked out

The last gathering

Oh never mind but did u forget I'm half too & my dad is hosting it so u'll fit in.

I wouldn't count on it

They touch u & they should start praying they go to heaven when I kill them

Let's just go already

He started walking

I don't think that will be necessary

She pointed to a carriage that was coming to a stop in front of them

It's gonna be slow...

Not the way I drive it

I don't like the sounds of that

But too late she was off. For a carriage in the middle of a forest it sure was going pretty smoothly. Then he noticed they where flying very, very fast.

Where is this place?

Oh it's on a mountain by the ocean so I say flying is the best & I always drive this fast on my dad's thing's just to irritate him

Uhha

Stop!

What the f

Look!

She pointed down & Kohaku was there

I told Sango I'd watch over him so no taking the whole seat for u'r self

Mmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm

Shadow: hey Kohaku!

Who r u?

Where friend's of u'r sister's

Oh u'r gonna take the jewel shard out huh

Ya but u'r still gonna live

How

My sister has fluffy under her wait so she can make him do whatever she wants & he has this sword that brings people back from the dead so ya

Uhha

Get on I'll bring u to u'r sister after the party my dad's hosting oh hold on

Holding

No sooner then he said it the carriage was off

Shippo: uh kagome who's that?

I don't know but who ever it is they're coming for us

A few seconds later what looked like a cat demon in red & black stopped in front of them

Sango: can we help u?

Yes I'm Lena on depart of the lord sugi (I'm not good at Japanese name's they all stupid mwa! sniff) he wishes to invite the miko & her friend's to a small gathering should u oblige u most dress formally.

Miroku: well where not going anywhere so why not?

Shippo: besides I'm hungry!

Sango: when rn't u hungry? !

Kagome: don't be so hard on him he's still young!

While they where arguing

Yuka: Kari uh what's u'r brother doing

Eri: ya he seems distant

Ayumi: hey wake up in there I think we lost her too

Lee was thinking about kagome & Kari can go in his mind so ya

In lee's mind: light blue scenery kagome I the middle but then it all turned black & who's face should pop up twice the normal size but Kari: U PERVERT STOP FANTISISING & LET'S GET GOING NOW!

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Oh it was just a nightmare

RONG!

AAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

U know lee u'r mind is almost as perverted as Miroku's but then again u'r men of course

Miroku: what do u have against men

They drive me up the wall

(Sorry if their boy's reading this but ya some of the younger one's can be a pain)

That doesn't mean all men r bad

Until I meet one of u'r imaginary 'knights in shining Armour' I keep my opinion of them

Uuuuuuuuuuuuuggggggggggggggggggggggggggggg Miroku could u come here for a minute

What is it lee?

We have to stick her with someone so that she'll stop picking on us just because where men any suggestion's

Well kagome...

No!

Why not?

Mmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm

Ooooooooooooooooooohhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh if u like her u got competition she's love sick over a demon that used to love her & now no one really knows

My ingrate brother there LEAVING!

What! Wait for us! & They ran into the forest but the rest of the group never moved & watched

Kari: well let's go

Ok let's go

Shadow: Kohaku I'm gonna leave u with a friend of mines her name's Lena treat her with respect

Ok

She lives by my castle but never talk to my father ok who knows what he'll do when he find's out what u've done

Ok

Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh on word answers why!!!

What's all the racket!

Oh sorry Inu where u sleeping

Ya what do u people have against a good night's sleep!

Oh well I was gonna have to wake u up soon any way where here

The castle was on a mountain in the middle of the sea it was huge 3 towers 1 on the left & right witch where half the size of the 1 in the back that was huge. they had an infinite amount of ground full of trees & lakes. They're where lots of perches for u to just sit back & enjoy the view of the sea. In other words it was beautiful it had a lot more stuff but they had already landed.

Welcome!

Shadow it's not u

I know.

Sugi: u'r home u know u got here before u'r sis... u did it again didn't u

Yup & proud of it

U know u'r brake all my things faster that way

That's the point

Oh u must be Inuyasha

Ya what's it to ya

Dad leave him alone he's grumpy we woke him up

We?

Ya oh Lena!

Yes!

Take Kohaku to u'r hut he will be staying with u until we can return him to he's sister

Yes my lady

Don't call me that

Ok

Sugi: hunny I picked something for u to wear it's lying on u'r bed

& She walked away muttering: it better not be something preppy if it is there will be a whole lot a yelling

Inuyasha feel free to look around I must wait for my daughter

Feh!

Ok

& He went inside but then came running out

DAD I CAN'T BELIEVE U U'R TRYING TO PASS ME OFF AS A HOOKER I SWEAR SUGI! WHO PICKED THIS U CANT BE SERIOUSE IT PRACTICLY SHOW'S MY CHEST & U PICKED THIS WHAT HAPPENED TO KEEPING ME AWAY FROM MEN ATCEPT INU I'LL NEVER UNDERSTAND U SO PREPPY DAMN U I'D BRATHER WEAR MY BATTLE WEAR!!!!!!!! COME UP HERE & TELL ME IT'S RONG!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I'M NO WHORE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Fire balls, fire swords, katanas, fire arrows, & lamps & stuff like that where throne at sugi as he ran

Sugi: it was u'r mother's dress I just found it with a note earlier

What the then why didn't u tell me?

I wanted it to be a surprise

Oh fine but is there another part because it's cold

Well ya but it's scratchy I mean u touch it & ow

Well then find something!

She walked out she was wearing along black dress. the top was lined in thick velvet. The sleeves where below her shoulder blades & it waved all the way to the other arm. She saw Inu's face & u could see a little more color in her pale face (she has long black hair so it matches)

Sugi: I think u look beautiful

I'm, cold

Wine. Wine. Complain. Complain.

I wonder what u got for fire... speak of the devil I'm not here

She turned around but to late

Shadow! What r u wearing! ?

It's dad's choice it's him it's him he picked it beware he picked u'r's too I'm gonna go change now & I swear dad I go up there & u changed my closet & there will be hell to pay...

She hissed the last part

Sugi: shadow stop I want to give u something

What now

Ok fire here shadow here

He handed shadow a necklace with a red pendent on it & gave fire the same thing atcept it had a black pendent

U remember them

Fire was staring at hers: what the hell! ?

Shadow looked at hers: thanks dad I guess that makes up for it

& She walked back to her tower room

Inu: I'm going to go find a... tree

Fire walked into the house speechless still dragging poor fluffy

Sugi: I bet u'r wondering about those pendants huh Inuyasha

How'd u guess?

Well they where born with them for some reason when the attack happened shadow's disappeared & when fire found out about her mother hers disappeared they called it there little treasures & for some reason a few days ago they reappeared out of no where I would have given it to them earlier but oh u know

I guess but there has to be a reason why it's so special & how could they be born with a pendent

That's what only they know & sometimes I wonder if they truly know but shadow does that's for sure

Huh oh ok hey u have any suggestions for a tree

U see that one there by the fountain & statue

Ya thanks

U'r welcome & don't worry

Worry about what! ?

I saw that look u gave her

I never gave her a look!

Ya suuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuure

I gave her no look! Come back here

I saw what I saw & u gave her a look

Did not!

Yes u did

Did not

Did to

Did not

Did to

DADDY U'R KIDDING RIGHT U EXPECT ME TO WHERE THIS AT ONE OF U'R PARTY'S PLEASE! She wasn't angry she was yelling from her room

Just do it please

But I have seshomaru

So just do it

I don't want to lead people on

Fluffy: well u wont

Ah! That hurt u know right through the heart but seshomaru u do realize u'r stuck with me as long as I have this key

She took out a small golden key

Gggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr

Huh I don't know how many times I've seen something like this & protested to all of it & now look at me u know here fluffy...eh seshomaru

She took off the hand cuff's & handed him the small golden key

I would appreciate it if u left now good-bye seshomaru

Jeez little harsh there now wasn't I but I mean compared to her jumpy self ya oh well it's 2:28 in the morning so ya good night

Ok where did I leave off? oh yes

Later that night

Sugi: stop arguing Inuyasha u gave her a look & that's final

I did nothing!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Shadow: what's with all the yelling!!!!!

She was in her room when she heard yelling

She had come down the stairs wearing a black kimono with blue roses on it & she was also wearing her pendent (& don't worry u'll find out about it soon enough)

Sugi: ha gimme a camera!

Fire: what's going on

She was wearing a pink kimono with purple flowers but she did not have her pendent

Sugi: Inuyasha come back here!!!!!!!!!!!!! I saw it come back!

Fire & shadow watch them run away & then looked at each other

Fire: what was that all about?

No clue

Ah

Oh well where's u'r pendent?

Huh

She put her hand on her neck

No! Where is it? Shadow help me look for it!

Uh u can't really look for it par say

U know something I don't. Don't u?

Deck the hall's with gasoline fal la la la la fal la la la

Light a match it gleam fal la la la la fal la la la

Watch the house turn into ashes fal la la la la fal la la

Ain't it fun to play with matches' fal la la la la la la la la!

Shadow! Where is it! ?

I don't know where it is but I know how u can get it back

How! ? Tell me!

Row row row u'r boat gently down the stream

Throw u'r teacher over bored & listen to her scream.

1 day later flowing down to Delaware

Eating up her underwear wish she had another pair.

10 day's later eaten by a polar bear

That's how my teacher died

Shadow!

A bowl of spaghetti

All covered in blood

I shot my poor teacher

With a 40-foot gun.

I went to the hospital

She wasn't quite dead

I grabbed my bazooka

& I blew off her head...

SHADOW!

WHAT 

Answer me!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

One word 2 syllables. Flu-ffy

With that she walked up the stairs: I went to the funeral

I went to the grave

People threw flowers

I threw a grenade

Fire: fluffy why do I have to find him shadow's never gonna tell me is she?

Nope!

Mmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm

Sugi: Inuyasha! Get down from there!

Leave me alone

How can I when u'r denying u have feeling's for my daughter she's gonna get hurt & u don't wanna get her mad now

Why I've already seen her attack

She never show's her real power unless someone hurt her emotionally or they hurt the person she loves

Uhha ok but I won't believe anything till I see it

Inuyasha just... if u do have feelings for her tell her

& He walked away

I don't have feelings for her I love kagome she's just a friend... right?

Sango: Is that it?

Kagome: I think

Shippo: but how r we supposed to get over there

Kari: easy lee's already working on it

Huh

They saw lee & he was sitting crisscross with his hands like he was praying. Then he started levitating & little by little they saw ground on the other side spread for them

N G: cool! Kari how does he do that

He's a quarter enchanter & a monk like Miroku here so it's very easy for him

Miroku: but it looks like it's gonna take a while to get there so let's stop Kari will it still be there in the morning

It will be there as long as his power's r focused on it so hopefully we don't get attacked

Ya

Sango: I can't believe I didn't think of that. What if it's a trap?

Oh

Kari: if it is then it's fine with me because I wanna practice

They looked at her

She's one strange girl

Kagome: hey is that seshomaru?

Ya it is

Kari: hey seshomaru u escaped?

...

Huh

She let me go

Then why r u just standing there

I hurt her

So it's not like u care...

She stopped & everyone else just stared

Kagome: oh wait Miroku witch way have we traveled

South...

It's her castle isn't it?

Fluffy: it belongs to her father there there by the way

Kagome: great just great how bout we leave

SESHOMARU WHERE'S MY PENDENT!

What the f!

Fire came running through the water

Don't play dum (I don't know how to spell dum I know I'm stupid mwa!) with me shadow told me to find u & I'd get it back

Shadow was flying around: uuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuggggggggggggggggggggg fire be happy. Happiness is the key! Oh no, where's dad going gotta go bub bye!

Fire: wha...

Huh what did she mean?

No one knows & I don't think any one will ever know anything shadow knows its life. U guy's coming to the party my dad's holding?

Ya

It's not till tomorrow u know

Ya

One-word answers!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

What's so bad about them?

They drive me insane oh well we can't offer u rooms but we can give u something to sleep on & we have tent's we would have u over but ya it far & we were only supposed to have one guest each at the castle over night

Ok

Inu: will u stop already I did nothing I thought we got over this!

U did u did u did!

Dad leave Inu alone u've been arguing since fire got here

But he keep's denying it

Denying what?

Inu: she does not need to know

Know what that u gave her a...

NOT A WORD!

Jeez I was just playing

WELL STOP OK!

Gave me a what?

Nothing!

Uh I'm going to go to bed now k?

K

Where's my tree?

Shadow: u'r not sleeping in a tree

She grabbed on of his ears & dragged him off to her room

They came to a hall with 3 door's on 1 one the right, left, & in front

Shadow: u'll sleep here Inuyasha hope u like it

Feh!

Hm oh well night

Night

He walked in through the door on the right the wall was painted Wight & the bed was like a modern bed & it had red sheets & pillowcases. It had a night desk with a lantern & a shelf opposite of the bed full of modern books like 'Harry potter' & 'Ella enchanted' (Ella! First chapter book I ever read)

He sat on the bed after he took out a book called 'dealing with dragons' & read parts of it but finally he got tired & was about to sleep when he noticed the window beside his bed

How could I have missed that?

He looked through it & saw shadow & fire in the biggest tree he'd ever seen drawing or righting something so being how he was he jumped out of the tower window too find out what they where doing that was so important

What r u doing up there?

Fire who was on a lower branch: Huh oh Inuyasha shadow's up there she pointed up to a branch covered in leaves but Inu managed to see black hair fly

& We take this time to check our skills I'm a poet & she's an artist

Oh

He jumped onto the branch fire was on & jumped on quite a few more till he finally reached the one shadow was in. he looked down & fire was walking away with a grin she was up to something

Inuyasha u'r still up

Huh oh ya what ya drawing

Oh this I think I'm getting rusty

She showed him the picture. It was a sunset tree all around & there was a lake at the bottom & there was someone looking into the lake & seeing what almost looked identical if it weren't for the mark's & evil look in the reflection.

That's rusty?

For me ya & I got something to live up to my mother was a great painter that room on the other side of the hall was her painting room

Oh but I say if that's rusty she must have been a goddess with the brush

She was

Hm hey is that anyone particular

Yes

Who

Hm if u'll believe it fire & me we both have forms I have 4 & she has 2 my first 3 r a little defenseless girl

Reminds me of when I'm human

A defensive pre teen & then what I am now the last form frightens me though the same with my sister we both have it yet she is un a where of her form she doesn't remember a thing but unfortunately I do

U mean like me when the tetsusaiga broke

Yes but I am not as fortunate as my sister I have to live knowing what I did but she's carefree. Hm it's life.

But doesn't she ever see the massacre

No she collapses right after ward & we take her to her bed

Oh

Well it's late I hope u sleep well Inuyasha

She jumped off her branch right to the ground landing on her feet

Inu: I guess it's true cat's always land on there feet

Yup

Night

Night

She flew up to her bedroom window & was greeted to fire

Inu walked into the castle & was greeted by sugi with a grin on his face he had seen it all

Inu: oh no.

U like her just admit it

No!

Ha u didn't say u didn't like her

She's just a friend!

No she isn't

Mean while

So what happened?

Fire why r u in my room where u spying on me & Inuyasha

Yup. what did u talk about I can't read lips & u'r stupid sound proof walls don't help

My picture

Oh what's u'r latest piece of work?

Here it's rusty but Inu says it's good

She saw the picture & looked in the back to catch the name: dark truth within the mirror

Ya & if u don't mind I would like to go to sleep now

K. Ja ne

Ja ne

Shadow's dream

She was walking down the grand stair case at the entrance of her castle as she walked in she looked at all the demon's something told her they where plotting something then it was gone

Then she saw a huge demon that was put together by the guests knock Inu out something inside her jolted then that was gone

& Then she saw fire & most of the guests killed & then she saw herself claws outstretched, dark lavender hair, cat ears, tail & a look of malevolence on her face while she laughed

Then she saw her sister she looked scared

Then her pendent glowed

But as it glowed she heard voices: is she ok. Dad why is she sweating? I don't know hunny wake up

She shook

& Found herself in her room staring into golden eyes

She's ok

Came the relieved Inu hanyo

Sugi: shadow what happened u'r room was dripping with an evil aura

Fire: ya I could sense it from my room on the other side of the castle

Inu: why r u sweating?

She felt her neck it was covered in sweat. She sat up right: it was just a really scary nightmare I really hope it doesn't come true though?

What doesn't come true?

Dad fire u mind

Where leaving.

They walked out a closed the door

Once they where gone she broke down crying: Inuyasha the castle it was nothing but fire the people... dead every where & it was me... me who killed them all... my sister... she was scared... scared of me I don't want to kill anyone but it was like a premonition please make sure I don't do any thing!

She put her arms around his neck & cried on his shoulder

Speak clearly

Shadow still crying on his shoulder: in my dream... I killed them all... & I burned down the castle... my own sister was scared of me & I was laughing

Oh... it's ok

He put his hand on the back of her head

It's ok

Sugi & fire where spying

Well it's 2:13 my mom wants me to get ready for school so I'm getting better oh well tired ja ne

Before shadow had her dream

They had picked tents, pillows & blankets & where getting ready to sleep

Koga: but how come I cant go in the tent with u kagome?

No!

Why! ?

Lee: leave her alone wolf

Why should I listen to u?

My powers may be focused on the passage but I'm martial artist & I still have my scrolls. & All I request is a calm peaceful night with no screaming or attacks but there will be 1 battle if I don't get silence & I doubt kagome is going to just stay silent if u try to get in

Who r u to know what she would do I'm her boyfriend

Kagome: X!

What!

Yes X! Now I would like the same thing lee wants peace & quiet I'm going to bed hey Miroku u think u can do something to keep him out of my tent

Of course lady kagome

Sango: poor koga even though he deserved it & should of known

N G: ya kagome dumped him u know she's the girl everyone wants to date at school

Kari: ya

How do u know

U used to be a show & I saw it

Ok

Shippo: if everyone wanted her in her time & Inuyasha went to her time all the time maybe it just grew too much for him

Ya hey where's satsuki?

Ya shippo u know

She left she found a little boy & followed him to a village

Sango: aw shippo it's ok

N G: ya

Kagome: hey goodnight guys!

Night

The N G girls went into a tent

Kagome & shippo got in there's

Lee & Kari got in there's

& Sango & Miroku got in their tent (hey there a couple now)

& Koga walked into the forest being stupid (no more koga ya!)

Kagome's dream

She was at the party when shadow walked down the stairs followed by Inuyasha shadow gave practically everyone there a look

Then she saw all the demons had gone together to plot against shadows father & made a demon that knocked Inu out she saw the look on shadows face in her eyes there was nothing but fire then ears popped up & a tail her hair turned from black to a dark lavender then she saw her kill the demon in one swift moment but she didn't stop there she killed practically all the guest when they where all dead the castle was nothing but fire she was standing next to fire when shadow past her a glance laughing fire was scared that was for sure but then she noticed they locked gazes & fire was a little relieved she hadn't killed the innocents then what was left of the room glowed red she turned & saw shadows necklace it was causing the light

Then she heard yelling outside: it's a dark aura. A strong one at that. I hope nothing's wrong. If there is I hope it doesn't come for us. Look at kagome's tent!

She woke up & saw a dark aura & ran out of her tent it was around 4 in the morning & there was another dark aura surrounding half the castle

Sango: Kagome u'r tent... was there anything in there

Kagome thinking: it wasn't just a dream was it?

Miroku: lady kagome I think we should get to the castle to see if they r ok u can stay if u like

No I have to talk to shadow

Huh if u say so

Kari: Hey look the aura is diminishing

Still we should see if they r ok

Ok

& They took the passage lee managed to keep up

Lee: this is gonna take a while.

Now back where I left off last chapter

Sugi & Fire were finally giving them privacy

Sugi: he does have feelings for her I wish he'd just admit it!

Ya there perfect for each other & they care for each other Shadow's said it a lot already but he's too stubborn!

U could say that again

Ug I wish he'd just open his eyes then he'd notice uuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuggggggggggggggggggggg

Hey look u'r pendent

Huh

She felt her neck & there it was

My pendent! how?

Don't look at me ask shadow later ok

K I gonna go back to sleep

Dido

(He acts like a kid hehe)

Mean while

Inu: go back to sleep

Don't leave! Stay please.

Ok I call that corner

Thank u

Good night

Good morning more like it

Heh but its still early so try & get some peaceful sleep

K

It took a few minutes but she finally fell asleep Inu was still awake though

Hm what's this?

He noticed a jewelry box on her desk & opened it inside was a small picture of her & her mom when she was younger & a small book that had a lock

Hm

He looked around for the key & found it under the desk taped to the top

Jeez she has weird hiding places

He unlocked it & opened it

'Dear diary,

My stepmothers attempts r getting a little too close & no one believes me they all think I don't like her because she's replacing mom things aren't going so good the only good thing would have to be I finally found him his brother kicked him out I just want to ring seshomaru's little neck but my sisters kind of likes him even though she's only 3 oh well but that's when I got betrothed oh well my dads coming & he sent me too sleep ½ an hour ago so closing the entry'

He turned to the next page

' Dear diary

She knows about him & she swears that after me she would go find him & kill him & she has a plan to kill me before tomorrow night she told my dad there was a meeting in the north & that she had plans so he had to take fire. There already gone & she locked the door after them it just gets better doesn't it I hope I live if not there will de 2 dead hanyos ohoh she's calling me. Be strong.'

Inu gulped the book rote back: I hope she finished this so it won't tell her gulp

'I'M ALIVE! My dad came back when he past the east land & asked when he came back we where at the grand staircase it was a good thing fire was asleep though if not she'd be traumatized for the rest of her life we both had our claws out there's a line of scabs on my cheek but compared to her I got lucky first she had a bruise & a rip in her chest from my claws but when dad came & saw her give me the scare it wasn't pretty .oh?

Yup he banished her after saying if he heard she had been attacking people she would be in her grave oh well I'm getting tired so closing entry what of u'r sister?

Oh I forgot that I hope it doesn't come to sudden if not I'm gonna have to stay home & who knows what Inu can get into

Hey!

Shadow: Inuyasha?

She still had her eyes half closed

He stuffed the book back in her jewelry box in a millisecond

Yes?

Is it morning yet?

He looked at the window & the sun was rising

Ya

Oh what where u doing?

Nothing!

He blushed a bit

Uhha suuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuure I'll find out sooner or later like I know what u where arguing with dad over

NANI! ?

Yes! U gave me a look but it's not strange when my dad makes me where stuff like that it attracts the whole crowd I hate it oh well we gotta get u something unless u wanna where that

The red kimono was even dirtier then earlier

Can't we wash it?

Ok but u might still have it wet for a while & what will u where for the time being

U have a point there

Let's go were going on a shopping spree in the future

How u can't go through the well u can cant u

Well duh!

So lets go & take this lets hide our demon features for now k

K

She threw a red hat at him it wasn't special just a red hat

When he put it on he looked like his human form

What the hell

I said hide our demon features & u'r hair is silver but u look like a teenager & not even old people have silver hair so ya

But I didn't have to change it before

People over there r getting a little more observant

She remembered when she was running from kagome's school back too the well many people turned there heads & kept staring at nothing for a while she sensed it

Uhha

U'll see if u keep u'r mouth open for a while they'll notice the fangs I bet a dance at tonight's party someone will notice

U'r on!

Good oh well come on if not well get back late

K

It's 2:40 I'M GETTING WORSE! But I guess it doesn't help that shadow doesn't leave me alone she buts in when I im people oh well tiredness taking over must lay on bed ja ne!

It took a while but she finally found something that wasn't preppy from the modern age it was a long blue dress with long sleeves Inu hoped no one noticed his cloths where from the feudal era he used to where it before but since she said people noticed more things he was getting a little worried

Oh well they took a carriage to the well & where now walking down the street in front of kagome's house when they banged into sota

Oh hey Inuyasha where's kagome & who's that?

I'm shadow & kagome is still in the feudal era we came to get something for my dads stupid party

Haven't I seen u how do u know about Inuyasha

I can go through that well too but we have to go so bye

Ok Inuyasha if u want ramen later...

Do u need to ask?

Nope forgot that. U haven't come by lately. So I forgot. What's been going on over there that u haven't come by?

Nothing!

He doesn't want to talk about it oh well we better go if not my dads gonna get mad & I don't want to deal with him so bye sota

Bye

Ja ne

Come on I know a store

K

They where walking on the side walk near the main road when Inu noticed the men that where around starring at shadow

Inuyasha why r u looking at those guys like that

Growl nothing!

Inuyasha I've been watching u ever since u were out on u'r on it's not nothing I can tell

Growl

She noticed

It's them again men around here see a girl walking down the street & they decide to stalk her typical

Hey! Don't compare me to them!

Around here baka!

Mmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm how do u make them stop staring

I don't its just stupid how they fall all over some girls

Don't look now but ones following us

Great

Can we ditch him?

If we do we'll have to use our demon speed & he'll know

Can't he hear u?

No I'm whispering but u still have u'r dog-ears it's just covered

Oh

Ya oh well what can we do about him any suggestions?

Nope other then more plans that will show what we can do

Ah

Boy: hey miss...

Great! Just great look here's our stop come on let's go

This is it it's a pet store

Whispering: play along.

Oh ya this is our stop

Boy: oh great I had to go here too

Oh great

Shadow I'm beginning to think u don't like it here

U think!

Ok know

Baka Inu

Hey!

Dog?

Stop talking shadow!

Don't point out the obvious!

Well sorry

Oh my god kagome would have fainted

Is it that unbelievable?

Yes it is oh well good let's just go

U know kagome

Inu jumped: how do u know her

Oh we go to school together how come I don't see u at school uh...shadow

Don't call me that if u must address me call me lady ok Inu I'm getting tired of this & where gonna be late if we don't hurry remember what r u gonna where

Oh will u be quite

I've held my piece all the time u where dormant & kagome & kikyo I'm sick & tired of being quite u know I'm gonna take a nap I think I didn't get much sleep & that's why I'm so grouchy

If anyone should be grouchy it should be me I read that stupid book

What book? !

Nothing! Nothing! I did nothing!

That book tells all I'll make sure u didn't read it

Gulp

Hm head ach I want my clouds

Both men: clouds

I'll tell u later...

She was out & fell on Inu

Hey! Oh she's out isn't she?

Yup

Great if I show up with her on my back I'll never hear the end of it from sugi

Huh

Her father whom... why am I telling all this to u? Oh well huh! What the hell r u doing!

Picking her up since u said u weren't gonna

Let go of her

Why I was just gonna put her on the bench

Give her to me

Why I can do it

Let her go

Huh

Shadow look who's holding u.

AH! Jump (but a little too far & high she landed on the roof of a store) oops

Went a little over board there didn't u

Inu?

What

Why is the boy starring?

Maybe because u jumped onto the roof

Can we just go?

How did u do that?

I'm a gymnastic...

Wow! No wonder u look so fit

Ggggggggggggggggggggggrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr

Ggggggggggggggggggggggggggggrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr he looks at me.

Leave her alone boy!

Why she isn't taken is she

Shadow almost fainted Inu: of course u baka!

Shadow: oh

Inu: were engaged so go away!

Inu?

Sorry didn't know.

He walked away with his head hanging down

Inuyasha?

What?

What was that about u care don't u?

No! I...I...I...I... was just upset because eh...he was bugging me I had to get him away some way

Oh

She looked down

Oh great shadow u ok

Fine lets just go get u some cloths

Hhhhhhhhhhhhmmmmmmmmmmmmm

Hour later

Just take it

No I hate it no

Where gonna be late just take it u'r not gonna where it long

But I'm gonna be stuck with

Receipts I can return it

Fine but I better not have to carry it around

Whispering very, very low: Lazy bastard

He heard it just barely

"Uuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuggggggggggggggggggggg I shouldn't have down that over there"

He told himself

Come on lets go

K

When they where about to leave the store Hojo walked in he remembered shadow & Inu

Shadow: oh god why do u hate me!

She started walking around the store ranting (hey! Well u do, do a lot of ranting & don't say that u don't because all I have to do is say it. Ok, ok u win. I love my new power she has a pair of rosary now & I'm the one in control I love it. Growl)

Hojo: What the...?

Oh I forgot Inu stay calm lets go home u know very well no attacking the locals so come

She saw him putting his hand in a fist & clenching his teeth

"Oh I wish he'd just come with me but I guess he's too in love with kagome to even notice me unless it's for an excuse why am I helping her"

She told her self

She stopped restraining him: Hm oh well I know this for sure will work if it doesn't then fine. Fine Inuyasha make kagome angry by attacking her friends

Growl

He walked around Hojo & stomped off to relax in a tree

Oh... oh well it's not like I couldn't have guess it he'd do anything for kagome Hm atcept let her leave him

Huh

Why did I help u? U could have taken kagome out of the picture. Stupid good nature!

So she walked off to go find the pissed hanyo

Hojo: huh wasn't that Inuyasha & how did he know her maybe from kagome oh well another secret I wont know oh well what did I come here for again?

She found the hanyo in a tree outside off a park while kids where playing there they wondered how he got so high & gave him looks

Inuyasha let's go

Why should I

Where gonna be late come on

No

Inuyasha please u can't stay here u don't understand the technology in this era

So I'll get used to it

She jumped in the tree

Inuyasha come on please we have to go & u wont get used to it even if u stay for 100 years it's just how u r

Then how did I get used to being with people so quickly

Because... kagome...

She jumped out of the tree & ran for the well with her demon power & he could swear when she jumped & ran water came out of her eyes & it just trailed on

Oh boy do I have a great way to bring kagome into this but it's true because of her I took a new beginning with humans I mean I traveled with a monk & demon slayer with a kitsuni kit

Look what u got u'r self into

What the...?

I don't think u want to finish that sentence in front of me

Sota what r u doing here

I like this park & my friends told me to look at the guy & girl in the tree I saw her run what u say to her

Nothing really she said it

Ya right every time kagome came home she said it was a test or u made her leave

Kagome she's the source of the problem

What is she another kikyo or something

No she never died she's half demon like me but we were kind of betrothed to one another when we were younger

Oh?

Ya we never met but since my brother kicked me out she's been tailing me every where she even told me surton parts

Wow must really like u

She does that's the problem

Well kagome, sorry sis but she seems nice & she likes him more, but she has some people here & she spoke of a koga around here sometimes so I say u should try her

That makes her sound like food

Oh well think about it kagome or shadow kagome can move on but I don't think shadow can

Why do u say that

Look

He pointed at the sidewalk & he finally noticed there was a lot of water a bits of blood too

So just a kid's opinion I'm going to go play fruits basket with my friends ORANGE!

So he ran off & started running away from a boy in an orange shirt & jeans

He jumped out of the tree when he heard sota yell peach & started running away from a girl in a red dress with shorts underneath

I might not know my choice now but I can at least I can make sure she doesn't kill her self

So he ran to the well by the time he got there the drips where bigger

Better hurry

He jumped in & when he got out it wasn't drops anymore it was a trail leading to the god tree

Shadow: just kill me now why don't u stop the suffering he loves kagome so why am I here I couldn't even protect him. Why cant I die from my own wounds I gotta find a demon

She was about to get up when Inu looked in back off the god tree where she was sitting

Shadow what r u doing to u'r self

Why would u care? !

Her voice held nothing but bitter regret

She got up & walked past him her arm leaving a trail

Shadow stop!

Why should I so u can torture me some more? !

No.

Really I doubt u came to say u got over her if u do go back to my castle tell them I'm not coming back

Shadow! Come back!

Not unless u get over that hooker!

Who r u calling a hooker! ?

See u care for her too much just to let an insult go by good-bye Inuyasha hope u live happily with that girl from the future!

He then noticed the pendent was gone

Fire came running: I smelt shadow's blood what happened

But shadow was already deep in the forest

Inuyasha where is she!

She's gone & it's my fault

Bastard! She's out there bleeding like hell in a forest full of demons & u let her leave!

It's not my fault

Sugi came running: what happened! ? I smell shadow's blood what did u do to her

Nothing she cut herself & ran when kagome got in the conversation

Oh no u didn't? ! The forest is gonna be nothing but a blaze of fire soon u hurt her emotionally & she's vulnerable one demon can bang into her & her true powers will unleash I hoped u wouldn't mess this up where all in trouble

Ya so Inuyasha go find u'r girl friend & make sure she's safe

(The bitterness)

Come fire we better go before the fire starts there will be no party & we have to tell the lord of this land to evacuate the area

When they walked away they noticed Inuyasha ran after the trail of blood

He's no gonna make it is he

Doubt it but there's a slim chance

& They ran off back to the castle

Inuyasha ran until the trail stopped again this time because she had jumped into a tree to prevent demons from hitting her a very tall tree

Shadow: let's see never flying again that always lands in disaster sniffno more shopping in the... never mind no going to the future period sniff I got to burn this dress & my black kimono with the flowers & the one where I scratched it off...

Shadow?

Leave me alone Inuyasha

Shadow come back with me

Wouldn't u brather go back with that time traveler?

No

He hardly believed what he was saying

Nani?

No

Huh I'm must be hearing wrong did u say no?

Yes

R u ok? The Inuyasha I know is in love with a miko

That's what I thought but now I'm confused

NANI!

Yes u know why?

No

She shook her head

Because of u

(Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaawwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww I made him cute yaaaa!)

NANI?

Ug can u hear me up there I said because of u I'm confused in who I love

The pendent came back & it glowed pink

She flew down & her arm had stopped bleeding

I have a feeling it's a dream so just in case can u pinch me

Ug pinch see no dream no can we go now

Ok how do we get there? Oh wait I know FIRE!

SHADOW!

She ran & tipped over her sister almost smashing her arm

Cough can u tell dad to cough get a carriage & do u mind getting off of me

Oh sorry wait u'r coming back! Inuyasha u'r a genius I take back when I called u a bastard!

Ow ok u know u don't have to jump me ow cough

Fire u'r going to smash him into the ground if u don't get off him

Sorry oh well a carriage be right back & I'm gonna drive it

Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaawwwwwwwwww no fair

Inu: Shadow I think u shouldn't drive that thing u'r arm still hurts doesn't it

No it doesn't

Fire poke

Yaaaaaaaa!

See

Oh well here it is

How did u get it so fast?

No clue

(Author is speeding up part of story so no complaining)

Oh well come on

They got on but fire drove normally not too fast & not too slow so it was ok

Shadow fell asleep around the middle & ended with her head on Inu's shoulder he face was as red as his kimono & fire just laughed the ride went on like that for about 3 minutes & then they stopped in front of the castle

I fell asleep on him again didn't I?

Yup

Is that why his face is red?

Yup

Ah oh well we better change

Ya u gonna where what dad got u

Ya if it was moms probably but its cold

(They rescheduled the party since she was back it was gonna be later that night they sent Lena to tell everyone)

Well let's get ready oh u know Fluffy's coming

Really its true u never know how much u want something until it's gone

Yup Inuyasha u coming

He froze when shadow said she was gonna where the dress

Oh well broke my record it's 1:59 in the morning yaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! Oh well kagome's part in this will be next chapter so ya I didn't for get about all them

They where walking on the path when they saw 2 blurs 1 red & the other blue & then a few hours later they saw the red blur & then a purple blur then those 2 blurs came back & then the red blur came back & ran in the direction of the well but then a gain they all went in the direction of the well

Kari: blur 1 blur 2 blur 3 blur 4 blur 5 blur 6...

Lee: where r they heading & where's the red blur & the blue blur

Miroku: I'm getting dizzy.

Miroku if u'r dizzy the u'r hand is not connected

Sango slapped him

But...

No more groping at least not for a while k?

K...

Good what do u think there doing kagome

N G: u think it's a race

Kagome: No they all went off at different times it has to be something else

Look a carriage!

I fell asleep on him again didn't I?

Yup

Is that why his face is red?

(Pg 100!)

Yup

Ah oh well we better change

Ya u gonna where what dad got u

Ya if it was moms probably but its cold

Well let's get ready oh u know Fluffy's coming

Really its true u never know how much u want something until it's gone

Yup Inuyasha u coming

Fire: race ya!

Inu (still red faced but his competitive streak kicked in) & shadow: u'r on!

Splash right through the water

Lee: now we know where they where going I saw a bag

Kari:(she finished ranting) Shadow had a scar on her arm so maybe they where attacked

Sango: hey look where almost there we've been walking for hours but looky!

Shippo: Ya. Ya.

What's got into u?

N G: remember satsuki

Oh ya

Kagome: what about satsuki oh where is she

She left following a boy to his village leaving shippo here heart broken

Shippo: puts on earplugs I'm not listening.

Oh well we should have talked the hole trip look

They had just stepped on the castle grounds & lee lowered the passage

Well knock kagome they addressed u first

Alright

Knock. Knock

Whose there?

We came because we received an invitation & we saw a dark aura earlier

Ah u must be the miko & her friends

Yes

I am lord sugi but u don't have to call me lord

Ok

They walked in & there was the grand staircase with 2 stairs on either side

Wow!

The ground in front of them was a ballroom & there was three doors in the back leading to a huge kitchen & a dinning room & the one on the other side was an extra & it had doors in the back as well as they where observing they heard yelling come from the staircase on the left

INUYASHA COME HERE!

Ohoh! Where's my tree!

He ran right passed them & outside

HOW FAR DID U READ!

She came through the door at the top of the stairs & jumped off the banister

FIRE! HELP ME!

Fire walked out dressed in a red dress with the sleeves under her shoulder blades & on the sleeves where a rose each

What did u do now! ?

READ SOME BOOK!

Where was it? !

IN SOME BOX!

OH NO SHADOW HE DIDN'T KNOW LET HIM LIVE

She jumped off the banister & ran after them

I COULDN'T SLEEP & I WAS CURIUOSE SO SEW ME!

THAT WAS PRIVATE!

Kagome: ok

Sango: what did he read?

Sugi: Telling by how mad she is her diary

Ah

Uuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuggggggggggggggggggggg u win Inuyasha even though u went looking for the key it probably wasn't u'r fault I'm gonna get dressed & I'm asking it how much u read

Well at least that wont get u pissed

How much?

3 pages

Good I think I'm still tired stupid nightmare making me so cranky dad tell me when the guest start arriving

She flew back to the banister sleepily

Well here are the first few guests

She turned to look but then froze

I will be in my room sugi call me when it's over

& She slammed the door

Do u have a history with her

Kind of involving Inuyasha

Oh

Inu: I'm gonna go up & make sure she doesn't reopen her wound

Fire: just great probably not gonna show for the party is she

Sugi: nope!

Inu jumped on to the banister & went in side

N G thinking: he did it again he walked on with out even noticing her

Shadow?

What now Inuyasha what u said back there in the forest it was just to bring me back wasn't it u didn't mean it did u?

If I didn't mean it don't u think I'd be down there with kagome

U probably still aren't ready to face her

It's not that anymore I ran right passed them

U where scared people forget things when there scared

Uuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuugggggggggggggggggggggggg what do I have to do to make u believe me?

If she asks if u still love her I want u to tell her what u told me

Fine

He saw her claws digging into her arm & grabbed her hand

Don't reopen that wound

K

Where's that bag I'm gonna have to wash my kimono now

Here

She handed him a black bag that held a red shirt & jeans

Thanks & do me a favor & don't lock u'r self in u'r room k?

K

I'm gonna see if I can wash this I don't like this jeans thing

Heh well thanks

U'r welcome (I'm making him sincere he said sorry he said u'r welcome he told her what he felt he different)

He walked out of the room & down stairs

Fire: is she ok?

Fine she had her claws on her arm but don't worry the gash won't open again

Few!

Sugi: If she keeps cutting herself she's gonna have a scar & then her dress wouldn't look good on her

Where's fluffy

Sango: Seshomaru he went to go find Rin he'll be back

Lee: Kari what r u doing

KITTY!

She was playing with a kitten that just came inside

Fire: Rika! Where have u been! ?

She walked over to Kari & the kitten & started playing with it

Sugi: her longest time out oh I'm sorry we found the kitten last year she comes & goes if u want u can pet her she's harmless

Knock. Knock

Sugi opened the door: who's there oh seshomaru.

FLUFFY!

AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH JEEZ WHY DID I COME

Kagome: admit it u missed her.

FLUFFY!

She jumped him & toppled him down

Rin: what are mommy & daddy doing

She's cough suffocating cough mecough

Shadow: get off of him fire u'r gonna kill him

Oops sorry

Ow...

Shadow: Inu uh?

What?

Um come here

What for?

I need to tell u something

K

He walked up the stairs & through the door for the second time

What is it shadow?

Uh I have a bad feeling about this party my dream is still haunting me

Relax it was probably nothing more then a dream & just a question but why r u consulting me on this

Because they hurt u & then I went on my rampage

Oh

But it was just so real if it was just a dream where'd the aura come from

U have a point there

She nodded

Knock

Yes

Shadow I know u don't like me but I have to talk to u

Inuyasha stay come in kagome

She opened the door & closed it behind her

Shadow I saw an aura around here this morning & there was one in my tent when I woke up after I had a dream about this party &...

U had a dream?

Yes

Tell me what was it about

She told shadow about her dream

See Inuyasha if it was just a dream then how come she had it too with the dark aura & everything

So I was wrong. why don't u ask u'r book?

Oh I forgot where did I put it? Oh yes here it is

She scribbled something in it & then she cursed at is: stupid piece of crap! Damn u it won't give me the answer! Ya find out on my own! Piece of shit! Ggggggggggggrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr!

Calm down! Ok maybe the book wasn't a good idea

Stupid thing

Um guys I sense a demon's aura

NANI!

Dad is there any one out side the door!

No hunny! Why? !

Nothing!

Inu: look!

Outside the window was a girl about there age kicking around rocks

Let's see who it is before she... too late

She noticed they saw her & ran at demon speed

What the hell? !

U could say that again

I wonder who that was

Who ever she was she was probably watching us

Ya

A few miles away

Ukyo?

The girl had stopped

Yes master?

What news do u have of shadow & her friends?

Well nothing they had been out most of the day they have miko friend the one that killed naraku she is with them & she sensed me so I had to run I'm sorry my lord

She kneeled

U where not paying attention like u'r brother here that picked up the fact that the miko-shared shadow's dream isn't that right Daisuke? (Is it better? its a friend's idea if u read this thanks Karla)

A boy came out of the forest dressed in a black kimono & he had a katana strapped to his waist he had dark brown hair & marks like Fluffy's

As for the girl she had brown hair that ended at her elbow & she had a katana strapped to her waist she was wearing a dark blue kimono & had a symbol on her for head

She saw him & let out a low growl

U'r not happy to see me Ukyo

Shut it!

Don't talk like that to u'r brother ukyo I want u to watch them make sure they don't find out about us now go

She walked off thinking: little son of a bitch! He thinks he can control me well I'll get him I just gotta get Daisuke out of the picture I know! . Dad u'r gonna die soon.

Long enough I'm cutting it off now it is 4: 07 & u'r getting the next chapter tomorrow so

Ja ne

Hello back to story lay! Hehehehe shadow can't do anything now I forgot if I told u but I can control her ya! She can't bug me anymore.

Shadow sticks out a claw & tries to snip the rosary: damn u how do u take this off. Me: I have to if not u'r stuck with it oh well on with the story

Shadow: Oh well let's just go I heard the doorbell

Kagome: u have a doorbell?

That's why u people knocked oh well go shoo I have to change

Bub bye

See ya

Kagome & Inuyasha left

Inu: I have to wash this so see ya kagome

Kagome: ya

N G: so what he say kagome?

Nothing much

He didn't tell u how it went & stuff like that I though he liked u

Now I'm not sure

He was a little to close to shadow

She told her self

Why do u say that?

He just didn't warm up to me like he usually did instead he sat next to shadow

Oh

Sango: well Miroku & lee followed sugi on a tour fire is still smothering fluffy & Kari won't leave the kitten alone

Heh

So where the only ones with nothing to do

Not for long

Ding dong ding dong (they where getting impatient)

"Oops sorry coming"

Came sugi's voice from somewhere in the back

He then emerged from the door in the middle followed by the monks

Who is it?

The lord of the north sugi

Oh welcome sasuke (it's a name off a picture I saw that's how pathetic I am with Japanese names for boys uuuuuuuuuuuuugggggg)

I'd like u to meet my sun daisuke. Daisuke greet him

Yes father good evening lord sugi may I speak with u'r daughters

Well one of them is talking a dog demon & the other is in her room

Ok

He started walking up the stairs when Inu came back in the room

Sugi who's that & why is he heading for shadows room?

That is daisuke the son of the lord of the northern lands

Oh wait a second she's changing! Hey boy I wouldn't go in there if I where u!!!!!

Too late

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Fireballs, fire swords, katanas, fire arrows & lot's off wind knocked him down the stairs & shut the door with a slam

DAMN IT SUGI I NEED A LOCK FOR THIS DOOR!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Inu stood there with his hand on his head shaking with the anger he had towards that boy

Kagome noticed he was about to pounce so she put her hand on his shoulder since she couldn't say sit anymore

Inuyasha u'r gonna get in trouble his fathers here u know

Ggggggggggggrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr

THAT IS THE LAST TIME I LET U PICK THE STATIONARY!

She came out of her room wearing the dress & her pendent that still glowed pink

& Glared at the boy that laid at the bottom of the staircase she gave him a hard kick witch knocked him on the other side of the castle

"Now I'm happy"

She said with a grin

& She walked outside with a sketchbook & pencil

"If any of u need me please hesitate to ask"

The men froze & the girls admired the dress atcept for kagome who was trying to hold Inuyasha back from attacking the all ready beaten up boy

Fire: stupid boy never do that u never do that oh hey where's my notebook?

She ran up the stairs & in to her room & then came out with a red notebook with the word poetry on it

Shadow poked her head through the doorway: I'm waiting & catch u must stop forgetting it

She threw a red pen at fire & she caught it as she followed her sister she started righting

Ok?

Inu: shadow's an artist & fire's a poet

Oooooooooooohhhhhhhhhhhhhhh

"They usually work out side where they get fresh air I'm gonna see what there latest work is gonna be"

He walked out side

& Kagome just sat there oh well

Shippo: where's the food

Sugi: Oh I forgot to tell u Lena will bring each part of it in a few minutes... oh wait here she comes now

Lena came in with a long very long table & on it the Food Mountains a food Shippo's heaven hehe

When she set the table down she saw Sango she new it was her because of the giant boomerang

Miss I believe u'r brother is here

Really kohaku's here where

Out side in my hut go straight till u get to the big tree in back of the fountain then go left & u'll find him

Thank u

& She ran outside leaving her boomerang to fall on Miroku

Help.

Shippo (who was already at the food table): kagome I think u might wanna help Miroku

Kagome: oh Miroku! R u ok?

She pushed the boomerang of him

Thank u I think I'm gonna take a nap now must get away from falling objects he got up & walked in to a room in the back

Ok

Lee: heh lets see the only people with nothing to do the time travelers atcept Kari great ok I'm bored

Dido lets go look at the garden

When they where leaving kagome stopped

It that demon aura from earlier lets go find shadow

Ok?

& Kagome got a head start they ended up behind Sango when they got to the big tree with the fountain in front of it shadow & Inuyasha where around the top & the only reason she saw them was because shadow handed Inu the sketch book fire was lower down though

Fire: up there points

Thanks

But she was already righting again

Hey shadow Inuyasha the demons back

She looked up & they where gone

Where'd they go?

Inu: kagome I thought u said the demon was back what r u waiting for

Shadow: stop!

Huh

In front of them was ukyo

Good evening

Why where u outside my window

Let me explain

She told them her father had sent her & her brother to spy on them to see how strong they where when she was down shadow cursed

DAMN HIM I KNEW HE WAS TROUBLE I BET HE KEPT A GOOD EYE ON ME AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH FIRE!

Yes?

We've been spied on 24 7

24 7 my god! Please tell me it wasn't men!

It was & her

Lord!!!!!!!!

Daisuke to be exact

He's not going in my room that's it shadow u got anything

No if I did he wouldn't have been able to get in my room

Uuuuuuuuuuuuugggggg he's gonna get a piece of my mind

Hey leave some for me

Inu got up shaking & walked into the castle

Lee: I'll give u 3 guesses as to what he's gonna do

Kill him

Ding!

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

BANG!

That'll teach ya

Inu walked away from the crimpled boy & sat down next to shadow

Everyone who saw: eh...

Sasuke: what happened to daisuke

He's perverted & a spy that speaks for it self

Sasuke saw ukyo: u...

Come & get me dad

She jumped on to one of the trees with grace: that is if u can with out little daisuke here

How dare u challenge u'r own father

I will do as I please & as far as I'm concerned I have no family

If u'r mother was here...

She'd what throw fire at me oh shadow sorry to tell u this but my mother is u'r stepmother

What so she still has glory she doesn't deserve it

Sugi just stood there: uh... excuse me um...

Oh & sasuke she didn't leave I killed her

What!!!!!!!!

She dodged a blow & jumped on another tree

U cant even hit u'r blind

She dodged another blow & a blow of wind surrounded her & black snake/rock type demons surrounded her. Her hair grew longer & it turned white.

Try & take a shot at me just try

Shadow, fire, Inu, kagome, lee, N G, sugi, Sango, & Kohaku: what r those?

Kari came out: what the... I thought I sensed a lot of demonic energy here but there's more faint but more

She faced daisuke

Ohoh

She ran behind lee: daisuke he has power like that & he's up

Lee: Inuyasha daisuke's getting back up & he has her power

What!

Too late

Blast & Inu was out

Shadow: oh no! No! No!

But then her nails grew & her ears popped up then her tail the it all went lavender

Daisuke get ready to die!

She flew up surrounded by wild flames

Ukyo & sasuke froze when they saw her true power take affect her father & sister stared shocked like the rest of them

Miroku & shippo walked out saw & ran back in but first Miroku grabbed Sango & Kohaku. Seshomaru came out too with his hand on his head & then froze but he didn't go back in he walked over to fire & asked what was going on she didn't know

Shadow raised her hand & the water rose blinding light came from the water & then it was surrounding daisuke

Gwa!

He closed his mouth & chanted something then the ground snapped & blades of grass grew over & covered him & blue light came from it & he came out dressed in a white & light green kimono with a blue cape & his hair turned white & he had fox ears. He was holding a type of old instrument when he played it the wind blew shadow back & strapped her to a tree

But not for long

The tree blew up & shadow threw a fire sword at his pack& it went right through

Gaaaw!

& That's only a taste

She sounded like kagura right then but she mixed in with kikyo it sent shivers down there spine she was so calm

Lets finish u shall we?

She took a look at the instrument & grew a slight glint in her eye in her hand a red jewel appeared she squeezed it & threw it at the instrument

Why did she aim for the instrument?

It turned into ashes a second later daisuke screamed & followed

Kagome: he was like yura nothing but un object

Now to kill the demon that started it all

She went to sasuke

Ukyo was stroking one of her pets while he was trying to strike her & she played with little crystals & every time she squeezed one of them a part of his body blew up

Ukyo I would like to take a shot

Ok 1 second she flew out of her bubble & summoned something like the grim reaper has u know that big stick with the blade at the top & cut off his arm in one quick slice

Thanks for killing daisuke

Thanks for telling me about all this

Sayonara sasuke she flew down her demons disappeared & she looked normal again: watch & learn

Shadow didn't do anything at first she just stared into his eyes & then said, "there's more of u I know it well at least one down quite a few to go. Oh & answer me this why is it everyone is trying to kill me?"

U'r power is great I thought u would have noticed that

I have but all I'm going to say is GET U'R OWN POWER!

She dug her claws in his chest twisted & then pulled

Heh now that that's done what should I do next she had grabbed out her claws & was about to strike when her eyes went golden again: don't aaaaaaaaahhhhhhh!

Stop trying to lock me inside u cant stop u'r nature

Wanna bet

Just try

The pendent glowed a shade of red & then she fell

Inu had gotten back up when she killed sasuke & was the first by her side

Shadow r u ok! ?

Fire & everyone else came next Miroku stepped out still holding the struggling siblings like children: is it over

Kagome looked at him with her eyebrows razed: it's never over u should know that

Heh

They took shadow inside & surprisingly she didn't have anything one her no dirt no blood nothing

Are u still holding the party

Sugi: it's too late to postpone it & when they come I cant tell them no they traveled far so it's still gonna happen

Shadow got up: I'll be in my room

Water was starting to grow in her eyes so Inu lead her to her room & put her on her bed

Ding-dong!

Knock! Knock! What's talking so long!

Oh sorry, sorry we where all in the back yard a little battle took place nothing serious who is it?

Oh good & it's the lady of the east baka!

Oh sorry

There has to be more people coming right

Yes there is more people coming

Oh good I didn't want to be the only one here oh where is shadow Sara was looking forward to talking with her

She is in her room u may go in if u like but be quite she is trying to relax

Sniff Sara: there's more then one hanyo here who's the extra one

A young girl walked out from behind her mother she looked a little younger then shadow & had short silver hair & kitsuni ears but then a gain she was a kitsuni so ya she had a long thin light brown tale & light brown eyes she had a very light lavender short dress (the top kind of looked like tinker bells the sleeves at least) on the choler witch was darker there was a bow & gold buttons that went all the way down

Like shadow her skin was pale

Then another girl that was younger then Sara came from behind with something like Inu's necklace atcept it was green & a bright read dress she had a wide black belt with a ribbon & underneath her dress she had a Wight shirt with long wide sleeves. She was happier then Sara she had bright light green eyes

Ukyo was walking around but then got trample on by the small girl: UKYO!!

OH NO! AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

The lady, witch her name is kouso: Bianca get off of her

But it's ukyo

Bianca get off of me gag whimper help...me

Fire to the rescue she picked up the girl but she might as well have sacrificed her self because then the girl toppled her

Bianca!

Huh oh sorry

She had her head down after her sister spoke

Lord sugi I'm sorry for my sister's recklessness

Its fine u may go up to speak with her

She bowed & glided up the stairs & through the doors

Hey shadow oh who's this

Sara? Hi oh this is Inuyasha. Inuyasha this is Sara

Nice to meet u. so u'r the Inuyasha I've hared so much about

I cant be that popular

Oh but naraku pestered many & shadow does nothing but talk about u

Sugi: shadow! The rest of u'r bands here

Sara: u never told me they were coming!

Shadow: my dad's idea. Coming dad! Come on Sara I know u got fed up with them but everyone deserves a second chance

K but only for Amy

Good enough for me

They all went down stairs & there where 3 girls there

Shimi: had a little under her shoulder length of blue hair she had a wreath a flowers in her hair & at the end of it was a blue star. She was wearying a blue dress & blue long sleeves that went below her shoulders she was wearying sandals that the straps crisscrossed to her knee she had blue eyes she's 18

Ming: she had waist length brown hair & was wearying a short black dress that at the end was like kagome's skirt she had brown eyes she's 17

Amy: she had long pink hair past her waist green eyes she was wearying a long dark blue dress & she looked scared she's 10

They where all pale

Shadow: Shimi, Amy, Ming, how have u been?

Fine u?

Fine

What song do u want us to sing

Well first

She whispered something in there ears

& Then we go off from there k?

K

There was a lot more people there & they where all surrounding a small plat form

Well come on

They got on the plat from & started

Shadow: u may touch me in dreams

But they don't stay

Chorus: today u don't have much to say

Shadow: how am I gonna face the light of day

Chorus: what have I done now?

Sara: things that's really unspoken thinking it's for the best

Then I look into u'r eyes it gets tight in my chest

Shimi: hear the river tales of our good byes

Chorus: it's late so stay away from me

Shimi: sayonara whispers on the breeze

Chorus: I'll get in trouble

Ming: let me know what's in u'r heart

That's a good place to start

All I need is a small start

& Then I'll give my heart to u

All: u & me have both got small thing we'd need to say

Friends r not enough why cant we seize the day

Amy: don't u know I have no idea from this point on

All: so before u go until we both agree u & me

(If u've ever seen ranma guess what that song was up in blue skies silly blimp go by sorry couldn't help it hehe)

The song finished & Amy was sweating she was the youngest & weakest of the group

Kagome & the rest of the people that never heard them sing froze

Shadow: Inu I'd like u to meet Shimi she's a fire fairy, Ming she's a witch, & Amy she's human

Hi so this is Inu

Shadow do me a favor & stop telling people about me

Sara: Amy if u couldn't take that then what r u gonna do for u'r single

It's not because I'm shy or stage fright I'm scared I'm probably the only normal person here

N G raised their hands

Oh go Amy!

Oh ok, ok

She walked back to the plat form

(This is a song by avril unwanted)

All they did was walk of rich start shaking their heads off

Had a smile on my face & I sat up straight

Ohh yaya I wanted to know ya I wanted to see u I wanted to say...

U don't own me don't ignore me u don't want me there u just shut me out!

U don't own me don't ignore me if u had u'r way u'd just shut me out

Make me go away!

That's all I wanted no I just don't understand why u wont talk to me it hurts that's all I wanted for nothing don't talk words against me

I wanted to know ya I wanted to say U don't own me don't ignore me u don't want me there u just shut me out!

U don't own me don't ignore me if u had u'r way u'd just shut me out

Make me go away! Make me go away

I tried to be wrong it didn't seem wrong my headaches

It so long to Wright this song

That's what it takes

U don't own me don't ignore me u don't want me there u just shut me out!

U don't own me don't ignore me if u had u'r way u'd just shot me out

Make me go away!

U don't own me don't ignore me u don't want me there u just shut me out!

U don't own me don't ignore me if u had u'r way u'd just shot me out

Make me go away! Make me go away

Make me go away!

She jumped of the plat form when the applause stopped

Shadow & Sara: u did it!

Shimi & Ming: was there ever a doubt

Thanks guys

Sara: hey Amy wanna see the garden

No!

Why

Shadow showed her claws

Oh so that was the problem

Yup

Uuuuuuggg but it should be clean I mean it is enchanted so

Just in case u check first Amy stay

Why!

Just stay

Random mumbles

It's clean atcept for one of u'r little crystals

Where is it?

It fell in the fountain

K

They went out side

Ukyo came along

Hey nice singing but I'm afraid some of the boys want to talk to u now

Great

The irony

Then a boy came from inside

Hey nice

Sara: shove it!

She jumped onto the tree

Ok

He left another boy came

Good evening ladies

Ming: u'r kidding me right ha!

She jumped in the tree after Sara

Mmmm

He walked away then another on came

How r u?

Shimi: please spare me!

She jumped into the tree to

Random mumbles

A small boy came out he seemed human or at least half

Amy is it?

I don't like boys yet shadow a littler help

She was trying to get on the tree & shadow helped her on

Boy left

Shadow: few! Halleluiah!

Boy came out

Spoke to soon didn't I

Hey u live hear right

Inu!

Leave her alone she has enough takers

Thank u!

She jumped on the tree followed by Inu

When he got up he was growling like naraku was still alive or something

Inu? R u ok

All the girls surrounded him & he didn't notice

Amy: I think he's out of it

Sara: dido

Shimi: why is he growling?

Shadow: he did this last time atcept last time he had no restraint if the boy hadn't made a run for it he would be in his grave now

Ming: oh?

Yup

What did the boy do?

Lets see he followed me, picked me up when I was out, looked at me, & asked if I was taken

He's jealous that's what

Shimi & Sara: u think!

Inu started flipping his head around the girls where still surrounding him & didn't notice he was back

Shadow: where's my sketchbook

Catch

She caught it & looked down to see Bianca running for ukyo & ukyo running away: help me!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Sara: BIANCA!

Screeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeech random mumbles

Thank gasp for air u

Welcome

Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!

Shadow: fire!

BIANCA'S ATTAKING ME!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Uuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuggggggggggggggggggggg sorry for my sister I'll be back

She walked away a few second later u hear banging & tape & rope

Then she came back with a squirming package under her arm

Mem me mo (let me go)(but she's gagged)

Nope don't think so

She tried picking up a Leaf but the rope was too tight

Ma a (baka)

Hm how bout I leave u in the pound

Mo mi mame mamer (no I hate water)

Then

Mime (fine)

Good  
she jumped on to the tree

Shadow Shimi Ming Amy & Inu where about to burst out laughing

Inu almost fell of the tree but Shimi & Ming did: were laugh giggle ok giggle rofl

Shadow had to hold on to Amy & Inu held on to her & he leaned against the bass at the tree

Sara just sat on a branch watching this

Oh well

Whose solo is up next?

Shadow stopped laughing: Sara's

I'm going

They followed & she got on the plat form (I don't know the exact lyrics but this is what I hear k its another avril my world)

Please tell me what is taking place cause I can't seem to find a place guess it must of got away some how

Probably cause I always for get every time someone tells me there names its gotta always be the same in my world

Never wore cover up always beat the boys up grew up in 5000 population town

Made my money by cutting grass got fired by fried chicken ass all in a small town napenize

U know I always stay home without sleeping & think to my self where do I belong forever in whose arms what time & place...

They listened to her song

I never spend much more then a hour washing my hair in the shower it always take 5 hours to make it straight so I braid it in a million braids & that may take a freaking day there's nothing better to do any way...

The boys took closer seats & the rest of the band members gave them a glare that could of melted steal & they went back

In my world...

(Sorry couldn't put the whole song but I didn't hear much so I gave up sorry)

A raven came & landed on her wrist

Huh excuse me bow

Shadow: where'd she come from?

Shimi: didn't she die?

Ming: ya

Sara: eggs baka. Clara only turns up when something's gonna happen

Her eyes glowed white & she faced the door

Kagome & the group watched them

Kagome: I wonder what's going on?

Shippo: Kagome what if it was a trap

Sango: well either shadow wasn't in on it or she's also a good actor

Miroku: & the same with fire look

Fire: Clara what's going on why is she hear

Shadow: hell follows me everywhere I go doesn't it

Everyone there: yup!

Thought so

Ukyo walked up to them she recovered from Bianca's last attack & saw the bird: bird no not bird no more bird stupid bird stupid, stupid bird no stupid warning birds please tell me this once still in training I don't think I can take another attack

She's not in training

No!

A few carriages stopped in front of the house

Wait a second...it's sasuke's partners

Nani!

Shadow remembered what her other self said "there's more of u I know it well at least one down quite a few to go."

There are more lots more & there all out to kill me this is getting old

Sara: u could say that again why do people keep trying to kill u

One of them said they wanted my power

Inu: shadow?

I'm going out side if not my claws might hold the blood of my friends Ja ne

She walked out side & Inu ran after her

Kagome watched this & she felt something snap reality

The truth was he got over her & had shadow who truly shares his pain is an out cast when not near her family like him atcept he's still an outcast with seshomaru he was even an out cast with them at times but since he's been with shadow nothing she could tell he felt a part of them it was like his lost family well it kind of was she was supposed to marry him so...

She got pulled out of her thoughts when the door opened & revealed several men & women with weapons under there clothing they made up half of the guests. Sara backed away & hid her bird she didn't want them to know they new

One of them bowed at the sight of ukyo but she gave them a death glare & went outside but then came back inside blushing like hell

Shimi gave her a look: what happened to u?

Ming & Amy: why r u blushing what's going on

Sara: huh uh ukyo?

She walked past them & looked out the window giggling

What's so funny?

They looked out the window some started giggling some started awwww-ing

Amy: so cute

Fire: what ya looking at?

Shadow.

Oh let me see what she doing

Aaaaaaaaaaaaawwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww sweet!

Out the window shadow had her head on Inu's shoulder & he had his arm around her & they where talking

Then they turned & saw them they turned blood red & then charged to the window

Aaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhh!

Bianca: what I'm not attacking u

Well there going to!

& They ran up to fires room a accidentally slammed the door from their speed

Before they started spying outside

Shadow was sitting on one of those perches admiring the view when Inu sat beside her & put an arm around her

Shadow: Inu I don't know what to do my dream is becoming reality

Inu: what happened in the end?

She rested her head on his shoulder

I was looking at fire & I was laughing holding up my claws ready to attack & then I was about to jump for them but then I stopped & my pendent glowed that's when I woke up

Then hold onto that pendent it probably stopped u & turned u back

He pulled his head back

& Shadow felt someone watching them several pairs of eyes where watching them they turned & saw them first they blushed but then anger overtook them & they charged

They ran & they stopped when they heard the door slam

Stupid people spying on us they saw kagome & the rest of her group under the stairs watching all of this with an amused look on there faces well atcept kagome she was a little hurt but she saw it coming

They walked in through the door shadow glared daggers at the new arrivals & they noticed & eyed each other

Inu followed dressed in his fire rat kimono he didn't care how formal it was he didn't want to change

Fire peeked her head out her door & then quickly back in

Shadow flew up & slammed the door open oh yes she was pissed

Sara: it was her points to ukyo

Ukyo: SNITCH

Shimi: well u where the one that walked in on them

That was an accident

Shadow: now don't cast the blame. I blame all of u! U kept watching!

Sorry we where curious

CURIOUS! ? !

Yes

Shadow turned huge & they all shrunk

IF I EVER CATCH U AGAIN WATCHING US & I WONT CARE FOR FRIENDSHIP

Very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very low voice: k

& She left & found Inu sitting at a table with ramen in front of him

He saw a shadow & grabbed his bowl he practically barked: mine!

Funny.

Oh it's u

Who did u think it was?

That pest who keeps trying to take my ramen

He pointed to Bianca who was trying to get food off someone else's

Plate she was too lazy to get up & pour herself

Kari: who's that?

Shadow: she's a kitsuni like shippo

Shippo's out of it so I'll go talk to her

She walked over to her & then they grinned & ran outside

Shadow: what do u think there up to?

Inu: world domination

(Lol)

Heh well I taught them a lesson what about kagome

What about her?

She looked weird

Oh that she looks like that at times wait a second take the spell off

Why u know all the sits just piled up they rn't gone

Still I wanna see how many sits she gave me

Ok?

They walked out side she chanted & he fell deep, deep in the ground

R u ok! ? ! 

Ow! I'm ok! Owie!

U know I can probably find a spell that can take that off

No I'm used to it put the spell back on though

K

Lot's of singing in that chapter oh well today's Sunday day before school

I hate school. School hates me. I only go cause my mom makes me

Shadow: stop complaining

I thought u left

I tried oh I tried but I cant so ya u'r stuck with me

Shoot me now end my misery please!

Uuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuugggggggggggggggggggggggg! She's annoying as heck last night she kept typing something I don't know what but she thought I was a sleep Uuuuuuuuuuuuuggggggggggggggggg! Oh well where was I oh yes the dream becoming reality

Sara: I wonder if they know there master is dead & he was killed by the person their after

Ukyo: I bet they always had close contact they probably know

Shimi & Ming: great!


End file.
